New Berlin
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: After the fall of Romdeau, several massive empires begin to stir around the wasteland. Due to the mass extermination of surviving Romdeau citizens by the mysterious SPQR. Re-L, Vincent, Pino, and Kristeva are forced to cooperate with the two governments that run the divided city of New Berlin.(Re-uploaded)
1. Of Legionnaires, Reds, and Fascists

_Note: I have decided to Re-upload this because I have thought of a crazy number of ideas, and decided to go ahead and finish this story. Okay, time for background info. The story takes place a few days after the initial series had ended. To those of you who read the original first two chapters of this story, I renamed some of the OCs and empires involved, but the concept is the same. I hope you enjoy, please review. Oh, and if you like this story, I would recommend reading my other Ergo Proxy story Jacob's Ladder._

* * *

_**Interval One: Of Legionnaires, Reds, and Fascists**_

**Location: Wasteland**

Vincent had managed to regroup with Re-L, Pino, and Kristeva on the Centzon and were now perusing the survivors of Romdeau. "I think they are about to land," Re-L called out from behind. She then took out a map she had acquired from Daedalus long before the fall of Romdeau. Her eyes widened to see they were entering an area of the map Daedalus had circled with a read marker. "Oh, no," she stated. Vincent turned around, "What's wrong Re-L?" "We're in SPQR territory," she stated with a slightly worried expression.

"Uh, what's that," Vincent inquired with a scratch of his head. Re-L looked up to the ships flying above and noticed they were lowering down to the ground not far ahead. "Vincent," she stated abruptly, catching him off guard. "Take us over to those hills," she continued and pointed to a higher area of land to the right of the survivors' drop zone.

* * *

Meanwhile, a soldier closely resembling that of a Roman legionnaire was watching the ships as they landed in front of them. "Sir," another soldier stated from behind. The first soldier lowered his binoculars and turned to his subordinate. "We believe those barbarians are coming from the free city of Romdeau!" The officer raised an eyebrow at this, "I was under the assumption that Romdeau was in isolation."

"It fell for unknown reasons, not but a few days ago," the second troop replied. "I see," the first soldier chuckled. "And we were preparing to conquer it for ourselves, such a shame. _Regardless_," he stated more firmly, "Rally the men; lets go meet our little guests."

Vincent and the others had parked the Centzon at the foot of the, and were now spectating the scene as it unfolded. "Why do we have to hide," asked Pino with a whining tone. Re-L shushed her and continued to watch the former citizens of Romdeau as the exited their ships.

Soon after, several armored pulled up in front of the group and soldiers filed out, armed with assault rifles and Roman short swords attached to their waists. "_Halt_," one of the legionnaires stated firmly, "State your business, and point of origin." An immigrant of Romdeau stepped up, "We are from Romdeau." "Then why are you here," another soldier interrupted. "Romdeau fell," the immigrant replied, "We survived in hopes of finding a new dome." "Well you came to the wrong place barbarians," the first legionnaire stated darkly. He then made a hand gesture, "Line them up to the right," he continued.

"Uh, we have to help them," Vincent exclaimed quietly however, Re-L grabbed his shirt collar before he could run out in the open. "The Legion knows all about the Proxies. If you go down there it will not end well for any of us."

"How do you know so much about these people," asked Vincent. "My doctor Daedalus warned me about the SPQR before I left Romdeau to find you."

"Please, we will leave your territory," one of the survivors begged as he was thrown on the ground to the side. "_Quite_," a legionnaire ordered. At that moment a strange man in heavy body armored and a crusader's helmet uncloaked in the middle of the scene. He had a long Roman spear a few inches taller than he was, an assault rifle strapped to his back, and a machine pistol on his waist.

Several of the legionnaires gasped, "An inquisitor," the commanding officer asked in shock. "Inquisitor Leviticus," the man stated with an almost, metallic voice. "What brings a man of the Inquisition to these parts," a soldier inquired. "I am here on behalf of the Vatican. It has come to the church's understanding that a Proxy has been sighted along the north eastern boarder." "Is that right," the officer asked with curiosity. "Yes," Leviticus confirmed, "And I am here to cleans this mistake from God's kingdom, so if you will all excuse me." Leviticus paused as he took notice in the survivor of Romdeau as they awaited their fate. "Who do we have here," the inquisitor questioned. "Barbarians, sir," a legionnaire informed with a dismissive and careless tone.

"We were just about to dispose of them," the soldier continued. "Ah," Leviticus stated with an approving nod as he began to walk off, "Well carry on then. Oh, and be sure to send those ships back to an engineering bay for scrap." "Of course," the commanding legionnaire replied and glanced at the ships. With that said Inquisitor Leviticus cloaked, completely disappearing in the shadows. After a few moments the survivors of Romdeau were quickly gunned down by the legionnaires.

"If there's an inquisitor running around then we're really in trouble," Re-L informed herself. "Re-L," Pino asked as she tugged the woman's black coat. "Why did those men in the funny hats, shoot those other people?" Re-L examined the AutoReiv for a moment, "Come on," she finally stated, "If we don't get out of the Legion's territory soon, we'll end up like them."

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

"_Heinrich_," a frustrated man with short black hair, brown eyes, and a brown suit called as he walked quickly down a hallway. His name was Anton Hoss. "Heinrich, where the hell are you!?" "Fuhrer Hoss," a voice questioned from behind. Hoss turned around to see another man in a black uniform with blue eyes and brown hair. "Hello Daniel," Hoss stated and relaxed himself. "If you are looking for Heinrich," Daniel began, "He and Reginald went to inspect the eastern wall."

Hoss growled lowly to himself, "When he comes back, tell him to come and see me in my office at once!" With that said Hoss stormed off.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the city two men in black uniforms were driving down a freeway. The two each had a red band around their right arm with a circle of white surround the silhouette of an iron cross. The man driving had blue eyes and shaggy light brown hair. The man in the passenger's seat had amber eyes and a visor cap that covered his black hair.

"Yo, Gordon," the man driving stated with a smirk. "Yeah Muller, whats up," Gordon replied as he continued to stair out the window at the large wall ahead of them, which divided the fascist south side of the city, from the communist north.

"Dude, did you hear about Romdeau going ape shit!?" Gordon lifted a board eyebrow at him, "What happened?" "Well we don't know all the details," Muller informed. "But we know that it just collapsed." "Really," Gordon asked with abrupt interest. "Oh, yeah," Muller chuckled. "Well I bet the Legion is pissed," Gordon stated while smiling at the idea. "Oh, man you know it," Muller exclaimed. "Those guys were planning to invade Romdeau, but now there out of a whole city. That's gotta hurt!"

"So where are we going," inquired Gordon. Muller glanced at the rear view mirror. "To see the Sarge, my guess is, he wants us to investigate Romdeau." Gordon let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Damn, I don't give a shit about Romdeau!" "Nobody does," Muller smirked, "But orders are orders."

Eventually, Muller and Gordon arrived at their barracks to see the other three members of there squad waiting for them. "Alright guys," a man with short gray hair and brown eyes began. He wore a similar uniform to Muller's and Gordon's, as did the other soldiers. "Romdeau fell just recently as you all might be aware. We've been called in to find out why?" "Who cares Sarge," asked a soldier from behind with blue eyes and black hair. "Well Dieter," Sargent Oland stated without looking at him. "We only care because those damn commies care, and the only reason the commies care is no reason at all!"

"Sir," Muller said with a curious expression, "While that makes no since at all. Uh, why do we have to go out and dig through some dumb city?" "I have no idea," Oland replied truthfully. "Yeah," a soldier in back stated with his arms crossed. He had gray eyes and messy brown hair. "I think I'm going to hang back on this one if you guys don't mind." "I'm with Michael," Oland informed, "Which means its up to you three. Oh yeah, and as an added bonus, you guys have orders to leave tomorrow." Muller and Gordon both scolded Dieter. "Come on rookie," Muller said with a roll of his eyes, "Lets go."

* * *

**Location: Red Republic, New Berlin**

Three men were sitting in an office of the Berlin Kremlin. The first one was sitting behind a desk. He wore a green uniform with several medals, and a red star on his right arm. He had brown eyes and black hair. The second was sitting on the other side of the desk. He wore a brown long coat, green pants, and combat boots. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair. The man to his right was wearing the same uniform, and had green eyes along with black hair.

"But Commissar," the blue eyed man pleaded. "No buts, comrade Demetri," the brown eyed man retorted. "But," the green eyed man interjected. "And the same goes for you Vlad," the Commissar snapped. "These orders are from the Central Committee! Now go home until we're ready for you to depart," he exclaimed and pointed to the door.

Demetri and Vlad stepped out of the office and into the hallway. "Damn CCCP," Demetri complained with a roll of his eyes. "Why the hell do we get stuck with a search and rescue assignment!?" Vlad chuckled, "I would hardly call it search and rescue. Those bastards at Romdeau shot a missal in our direction. My guess is, they're in big trouble with a lot of people." "Yeah that's the weirdest part," Demetri replied. "They launch a missal for no reason, and the next thing you know... the entire city is gone!" "I guess this trip pays off," Vlad informed, "At least we'll get to figure out what the hell is happening out there."

* * *

**Location: Wasteland**

Vincent and Pino were playing catch on the ground while Re-L was watching them from aboard the Rabbit. "Vincent are you listening to me," she inquired firmly. Vincent tossed Pino the ball and turned to face her with a confused expression. "Uh... _sure_, you were telling me about the Legion," he said in his usual sheepish tone. At that moment Pino threw the ball and gained a direct hit on Vincent's head. "Ow," he whined quietly and turned back to the game.

Re-L grasped the metal railing tightly in frustration. "Re-L," Kristeva stated from behind, "We are of the SPQR's reach now, I wouldn't worry too much." "I'm not the one who should be worried about them," Re-L informed darkly while staring at Vincent. "Them," Kristeva questioned. "The Inquisition," Re-L confirmed but soon shrugged her uneasy feeling off, "But you're right, I shouldn't worry about it now." "So where exactly are we heading now," asked Kristeva. Re-L thought on this for a moment, "I have an idea," she stated. Re-L then abruptly jumped off of the ship and began to walk off. "Re-L," Kristeva called after here, "Where are you going?" Re-L glanced over her shoulder, "I want to get my bearings before we leave again."

Re-L kept walking for a good distance until she came to a stop on top of a hill. She took out her binoculars and scanned the landscape for a moment. "What the hell are we going to do," she inquired in her mind after placing the binoculars back into her coat. "It feels so strange," she continued, "I always thought if Romdeau fell... humanity would end. But I kept forgetting the world outside. If an empire like Rome can not only thrive, but conquer thirteen other domes, then who else is out there."

Her thoughts were cut off as a black figure ran past her, and fell to the ground. Once Re-L gained a closer look at the figure she gasped to realize it was a Proxy. She could tell the beast was injured as its stomach was bleeding. The monster was bald and wearing a dark brown uniform. She reached for her shotgun, but another figure appeared next to her. She jumped as soon as she noticed an inquisitor standing to her left. "That's the same guy we saw earlier," Re-L told herself as she got a closer look at the shining knight's heavy armor and medals.

"Stand aside barbarian," Leviticus ordered sternly and approached the Proxy. Re-L was still processing the scenario and did not move.

Meanwhile, the Proxy was doing everything in its limited power to escape its inquisitor. "You have caused me to run outside of my jurisdiction," Leviticus informed darkly as he pulled his spear. Re-L noticed the edge of the spear had a blue glow, "That must be what makes his weapons fatal to the Proxies," she told herself as she recalled the FP shells Daedalus gave her.

"What's your name," the Proxy inquired in a weakened voice. "My name is Inquisitor Leviticus," the knight replied. "Are you really going to kill me," the Proxy asked further, "Or are you going to use me as a power source." Leviticus ignored this question by immediately thrusting the head of his spear into the Proxy's chest. Leviticus tilted his head to see the monster was still alive. Without another word the inquisitor raised his large metal boot, and brought in down on the beast's head. Leviticus pulled his spear out of the corpse and looked around for a moment.

"There is still another ungodly creature lurking," he stated quietly. Leviticus then pulled out a small black cube from his waist and intentionally dropped it. Once the cube hit the ground a strange white light expanded outwards from all sides as if, scanning the ground. Re-L already knew he was searching for Vincent and immediately bolted for the Centzon.

Leviticus immediately turned in her direction as his scanner had just received a signal. "There it is," he stated in a dark tone before grabbing the cube and following woman in black.

"Vincent," Re-L called without breaking her stride. "Yeah," Vincent inquired in a confused tone. "You and Pino get back on the ship, we're leaving!" "But why," Vincent questioned further. "Whats wrong with Re-L," asked Pino. "Both of you, get on now," Re-L demanded. With intimidation the two did as told. Once they were aboard Re-L immediately began to guide the Centzon forward. "Are you going to tell us what's going on," Vincent asked as he approached her. Re-L noticed a figure coming at them from a distance. She quickly pushed Vincent to the ground. As he fell he gasped to notice a spear fly past, nearly decapitating him. Leviticus landed on the ground and slid away. He took out the short sword he wore at his waist, and stabbed it into the ground, causing him to stop immediately.

"What is going on back here," asked Kristeva as she stepped onto the deck. "That guy was strong like you Vincent," Pino exclaimed. Vincent stood up and walked over to the edge of the ship. "Who is that," he asked with a puzzled expression. Without warning Re-L smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow," Vincent exclaimed quietly. "Well I guess you weren't paying attention after all," Re-L stated frustrated expression.

Inquisitor Leviticus stood up and placed his index finger to the right side of his helmet. "This is Inquisitor Leviticus," he informed. "We read you Leviticus," a voice over his radio replied. "I killed the Proxy that had been seen on the boarder. However I have just found another abomination, and am pursuing now." "Are you sure leaving the empire for one Proxy is a good idea," the dispatcher questioned. The inquisitor then noticed a strange pendant on the tip of his spear and grabbed it. Leviticus glared at the Centzon as it left his sight, "Suffer not a witch to live!"


	2. Rofocale

_**Interval Two: Rofocale**_

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

Fuhrer Anton Hoss was writing on a piece of paper at his desk when the door to his office opened up. In came a man in a black uniform, decorated with medals, reading glasses, very short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was also wearing a black visor cap.

"Ah," Hoss began with an angered smile, "Heinrich, there you are. Come in, have a seat." "Oh, whats happening Fuhrer cat," Heinrich inquired with a chuckle. "Yes," Hoss stated deviously, "Heinrich Welinch, my knight in shining armor, my ever faithful, my... Minster of the Interior." "Yes Hoss," Heinrich questioned further as he began to feel uneasy about Hoss's sinister laughter. "Do you know what you left at my house last night? You know, when you and Reginald came over?"

"Yes," Heinrich replied. "Then you must _also_ remember bringing that damn rabbit to my house as well!" "Oh, you mean Sargent Fluffy Fluff? Of course," Heinrich said in enthusiasm. "You know you left him at my house right," Hoss asked. "So that's where I left him," Heinrich said in a pondering way.

"That damn thing got into my kitchen," Hoss announced with an annoyed grin. Heinrich smiled nervously, "_Ah_, he eats a lot," Heinrich informed. "Yes," Hoss replied with a smile, "It shits a lot too."

"I'm sorry Hoss," Heinrich stated worriedly and stood up. "I promise I will pick her up as soon as I can..." His voice was immediately cut off, "If you don't get that damn thing today I'll be having rabbit stew for lunch tomorrow," Hoss practically yelled. "Yes sir," Heinrich replied with intimidation before bolting out of the room.

* * *

Muller, Gordon, and Dieter were sitting on a grassy hill in the city park of New Berlin; reading over the notes they were given on their upcoming mission.

"Hey," Dieter began as he examined a few papers in his hand. "Yeah, rookie," asked Muller. "Check this out," Dieter replied and threw him the stack of papers.

Muller scanned them while Gordon peeked over his shoulder. The papers had pictures and information on Re-L, Pino, and Vincent. "So are these the guys we're after," asked Gordon. "Looks like it," Dieter replied. "I just hope they aren't the violent type," Muller said with a sigh before laying his back against the grass.

"The Sarge informs me they're not," Gordon announced, "As long as we don't provoke them, that is."

* * *

**Location: Red Republic, New Berlin**

A large funeral was being held on a green knoll just a few blocks away from the Kremlin. The men and women attending were dressed in ether military or government uniforms while the ceremony progressed.

Two men were standing at the head of the audience. One wearing a standard black suit with a red star pinned to his chest. He had brown eyes, clean cut black hair, and a light beard. While the man to his right was wearing a mercy green suit decorated with medals, he wore a green visor hat with a red strip running around the edges. He had green eyes, short dark brown hair, and a thick mustache.

"Comrade Herman," the man to the right asked in a whisper. "Yes Nikolai," Herman replied. "Sir pardon my interruption," Nikolai began. "But we have just lost one of our finest political advisers, what exactly are we going to do?"

"We'll do what we always do," Herman informed. "We'll manage," he concluded.

"Would you rather I cancel the investigation into Romdeau," Nikolai questioned further. "Not at all," Herman replied. "I want to know what happened to Romdeau, but more importantly; why the launched a thermonuclear missal in our direction." "A lot of lives could have been lost had it not over shot every empire that stretches near this region," Nikolai added.

"The only thing I'm worried about," Herman continued darkly. "Is how many other people will be in the Romdeau area when our intelligence officers are." "Who else would care about Romdeau," Nikolai questioned.

Herman let out a sigh, "Everyone," he breathed. "You've got the Legion who were already wanting to conquer Romdeau as a territory. You've got the Ottomans running around down west, I know the Austrians are angry about that missile. I'm sure the Inquisition will be all over the ruins of Romdeau in search of God knows what." "And where ever the Inquisition is, the Cult of Rofocale will be," Nikolai added.

"Well not to mention the People's Reich," Herman said with a shrug of his shoulders. "This does seem like it could turn bad quickly," Nikolai stated and shook his head worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kremlin; Vlad and Demetri were reviewing a file in Demetri's office. Vlad shuffled through the different pages while Demetri was fiddling on his computer. Each page had both pictures, and descriptions of Re-L Mayor, Pino, and Vincent Law.

"God these guys are _fucking_ freaks," Vlad exclaimed. "What are we looking at," Demetri asked without interest.

"Okay, we've got an infected AutoReiv that is usually spotted wearing a rabbit costume! We've got the granddaughter of Romdeau's Regent; who's also more emo then your mother during junior high!"

"Oh, that's funny," Demetri admitted with a chuckle. "And we've got a fucking Proxy!" "Say what now," Demetri asked in an intimidated tone.

* * *

**Location: Wasteland**

Inquisitor Leviticus was resting against a rock as was tired from perusing Vincent for a good distance.

He soon began to nod off, and eventually fell into a dream.

* * *

**Location: Holy City, Roman Empire**_(Flashback)_

Young Leviticus and another boy were running around in a large garden when a woman dressed in black and white robes, along with blue eyes walked over to them. Leviticus was a rather slim and tall child with messy brown hair and green eyes. The other boy Leviticus was playing with, bared a strong resemblance to him. The only difference was the other boy and a slight brown tint to his green eyes.

"Boys," she began cheerfully. "Yes Sister Marian," they both asked. "Ah, there you are," she announced with a smile. "How did your test go," she asked. "Marian," Leviticus began excitedly. "We passed, we're going to become Inquisitors!" An expression of pride hit Marian's face "We will discuss this at dinner, now hurry and clean yourselves up."

"_Okay_," they both replied before running off. "I'll beat you there _Rofocale_," Leviticus shouted with a laugh. "Yeah right," Rofocale retorted as he picked up his pace from behind.

* * *

**Location: Wasteland**_(Present Day)_

Leviticus was woken up by a voice over his radio, "Inquisitor Leviticus," the voice began. "Ah, yes," the knight asked, slightly startled at the sudden burst of communication.

"This is Senator Isaac Vandern of the SPQR. You are here by requested under both the orders of the pope, and the secular state to stand before the Senate."

"What is the meaning of this," Leviticus inquired. "You have been selected to appear as a representative for the Inquisition." "But I am in pursuit of a Proxy," Leviticus informed. "Forget it," Isaac replied, "The mission we have for the Inquisition is far greater than one loathe Proxy!"

"Orders confirmed," Leviticus announced after a short pause.

* * *

**Location: Ophelia**

The Centzon pulled in to a docking station of the Ophelia dome. Vincent was standing at the head of the ship as usual and quickly shut everything off.

He then walked over to the door leading to the interior of the ship and opened it up. When he did Vincent noticed Re-L was lying on her bed, writing in her journal; whilst Pino was sitting on her back, drawing a picture. Kristeva was standing in a corner of the ship, reading through a few notes she had taken.

"We're here," Vincent announced. Re-L immediately sat up, causing Pino to fall to the ground.

"_Finally_," Re-L exclaimed with a sigh. She then stood up while Kristeva and Pino followed suit. "So what now," asked Vincent with a sheepish scratch of his head as they walked out onto the deck of the Centzon.

Re-L then jumped off and began for the entrance to the city. "What do you think," she asked without looking back. "We're going to have to live here."

"That's it," Vincent asked as they moved closer to the entrance. "Re-L can we play tag," Pino asked from behind. "_Ugh_, later Pino," Re-L replied hastily while only halfway paying attention to her. "What were you saying Vincent," Re-L inquired as she returned her attention to the Proxy.

Before Vincent could reply they walked through the doorway that lead out of the port and towards Ophelia. When they did however, two simultaneously bangs could be heard from each side, causing the four to abruptly faint.

Vincent woke up slightly in a daze and looked around as best as he could even though his vision was tunneling.

He noticed two pairs of feet standing in front of him and tried to look up, yet his mind was falling asleep making it extremely difficult.

"Well, well, well," a sadistic voice echoed above. "Will you look at what the cat dragged in," another voice added. "Lets take em to Father Rofocale," the first voice whispered. He then chuckled as he raised his foot into the air. "Nighty, night," he stated before stomping on Vincent's head.

* * *

In an office at the center of the Ophelia dome; Vincent, Pino, Re-L, and Kristeva were tied to chairs while three men watched over them.

The first man appeared to be wearing inquisitor's armor. Although it was not silver, but rather a rusted red color. He had four pointed deer antlers attached to his helmet along with several strange symbols engraved in his armor. The other two were wearing legionnaire uniforms but were painted the same rust color along with similar symbols on their armor. They stood with buckets of water in hand and quickly threw the water on Re-L and Vincent, causing them to both wake up.

"Now, who the hell are you," one of the guards asked with a sickly smile.

"My name's Vincent Law," the man in red replied. Re-L then shot a glare at him, "Don't tell them who you are!" "And you must be Re-L Mayor," the man in inquisitor armor announced, "My name is Rofocale, how nice to meet you." "How do you know who I am," Re-L questioned. "What," Rofocale chuckled, "You think we would just march off to loot what was left of Romdeau without doing our homework?"

"My lord," one of the guards stated, "I believe it was Re-L who one of our prisoners kept talking about!"

"Yes," the other guard chuckled, "And the other one just wouldn't shut up about a guy named Vincent." "Is that right," the first guard asked. "Oh yeah, that's why we kept cutting her up!" He then leaned into Re-L, "You know something," he asked sadistically before pulling a knife from a holster on his waste. "She looks a lot like you," with that said the guard thrust the knife into Re-L's right shoulder.

Within a flash, Vincent was able to switch to his Proxy form and kill off the two guards. He then turned back to Rofocale who had not moved from his relaxed position.

"A Proxy eh," he asked without interest. Vincent returned to his usual form and walked quickly went to help Re-L. He hesitantly put his hand on the blade. "Just pull it out," Re-L demanded as she tried to catch her breath.

Rofocale then stood up and walked over to Re-L and Vincent. He pushed the Proxy to the side and abruptly ripped the knife out of Re-L's shoulder without a second thought. He then threw the bloody knife to the ground, "I apologizes for my soldiers' behavior," Rofocale began. The knight leaned over and reached for a drawer, pulling out a circle of medical tape. He tossed it to Vincent before returning to his seat.

Vincent immediately went to assist Re-L. "So tell me Proxy," Rofocale began. "Why are you not wearing a pendant?" Vincent finished wrapping the bandages around Re-L's shoulder and searched himself for the necklace. "Where is it," he asked aloud while Re-L went to go untie Kristeva and Pino.

"Why did they hurt Re-L," Pino asked but was ignored.

"I assume you will want to go and visit your friends, _yes_," asked Rofocale. Both Re-L and Vincent turned to the knight behind the desk with suspicious eyes.

Rofocale led the group to the prison of Ophelia. They looked into each cell they walked passed to see they contained either corpses, or people who have been tortured so immensely they have gone brain dead. These sights only struck intimidation into Re-L and Vincent as they were worried they would find the same results with whom ever they knew that was captured.

"Ah, here we are," Rofocale informed as they came to a stop at the doorway to an isolated cell. He whispered something to the guard who was accompanying them and he immediately unlocked the door.

"Re-L you can go in now," Rofocale announced. Re-L did as told, "Come Vincent," Rofocale continued before Vincent could follow his friend. "The person you are looking for is this way."

Re-L stepped into a dark cell and was immediately stunned to see Daedalus sitting on the concrete floor in a corner. "_Re-L_," he exclaimed and ran up to her. "You're alive," she asked in shock as Daedalus threw his arms around her. Daedalus then released her and clenched his stomach in pain, "Barely," he murmured.

Rofocale lead Vincent, Kristeva, and Pino to another cell. When they walked in however, Vincent gasped to see Monad on the floor. He slid over to her, and to his own horror he noticed she was only barely alive. She had appeared to be dissected as the skin that use to cover her middle torso was cut open and stapled to the ground while several medical tools still lied, stabbed inside her body. Her wings were also brutally hacked off. "Vincent," she asked quietly and struggled to smile.

"_Monad_," he whispered with tears welling up in his eyes. Vincent then felt a metal hand grasp his shoulder. He looked up to see Rofocale standing next to him. "Vincent Law," he began firmly, "I am allowing you and your friends to leave Ophelia immediately! There is nothing left for you here."


	3. Among the Ottomans and Unionists

_Note: It took me awhile to figure out what the Union would actually be. I was debating on which point in US history I wanted to be based on. I finally decided to go with the Vietnam era which I think will work pretty well._

* * *

_**Interval Three: Among the Ottomans and Unionists**_

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

Muller, Gordon, and Dieter where siting in a military docking bay, waiting to be sent out on their mission.

They were wearing thick, full body armor. It was painted mostly white with a black trim along with a red strip on their right arms.

"Hey rookie, who the hell was suppose to meet us here," Gordon asked with a tiresome tone. "How should I know," Dieter questioned with an uninterested shrug of his shoulders. "You're the one who fucking said... 'some dudes from the Reichstag are going to meet us here before we go and search for Vincent!'"

Dieter then paused for a moment, "I never said that," he informed which caused Gordon to go into a frenzy.

"Hello all," a voice called out. The three turned to see Heinrich Welinch standing with another man wearing similar uniform except it was gray rather than black.

"Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch," asked Muller, "And Ambassador Reginald Schrude?"

Without a second thought, the three soldiers immediately stood at attention and threw there right arm in the air. "_Hail Hoss_," they said simultaneously.

"Hail," Reginald murmured as he and Heinrich threw there hands up and immediately lowered them in a casual manner.

"Alright guys, listen up," Heinrich stated cheerfully. "We assigned you to this mission because it is of the up most importance. Or well... it's slightly urgent but whatever."

"I think what Heinrich is trying to say," Reginald interrupted, knowing Heinrich would probably ramble off to the end of time if no one would interview. "Is that we need to find this Proxy before the Inquisition does. That being said, by no means should they be taken under hostile circumstances."

"Right," Heinrich agreed, "We have only given you the extra Ant-Proxy rounds is to deal with Vincent Law only if you absolutely _need_ to defend yourselves."

"Is there any reason for us to be on edge," asked Dieter. "I wouldn't think so," Reginald replied slowly as he pondered on this idea for a moment.

"Keep in mind that the Regent's granddaughter of Romdeau will be with this _Vincent_ character, so they should know diplomacy," Reginald continued.

"Oh, well that's good to hear," Muller announced. "_Yeah_," Heinrich began in a nervous tone, "Here's the downside of the operation."

Heinrich and Reginald then stepped away from each other, revealing two men in armor similar to that of Gordon's, Muller's, and Dieter's. The only difference in the armor was that it was painted red, and a gold star was painted on the right area of the chest.

"_Howdy_," the man on the right stated with a casual salute, "My name is Vladimir Malikov, and this is Demetri Bogrov."

* * *

**Location: Wasteland, Ottoman Territory**

Re-L and Daedalus stood quietly on the Centzon, and watched Pino standing with Vincent next to a newly constructed grave in the distance.

"I wonder if it was intentional," Daedalus pondered, and placed his hand to his chin. "What are you talking about," asked Re-L.

"Oh," Daedalus replied, "I was just thinking that _my_ Re-L died of blood loss unnaturally fast. I wonder if Rofocale knew that when we tried to move her she would simply die."

"You've been with those people for a few days I assume," Re-L stated. "Who are they?" "I'm not entirely sure but I think I have a theory," Daedalus informed. "Do you remember me telling you about the Schism happened across the SPQR about 20 years ago?"

Re-L turned to him and nodded. "Well, I am almost positive that the people who kidnapped me were apart of that Schism." "Wasn't the Schism started by some crazed cultist," asked Re-L. "That man... _Rofocale_," Daedalus said in a dark tone. "I think he started that cultist movement."

"Why did they take you," Re-L inquired out of a whelm of curiosity. "It was odd to say the least," Daedalus explained. "Not long after the survivors left Romdeau, those cultist swarmed the ruins of the city."

"Where they looting valuables," asked Re-L. "No," Daedalus stated as a horrified expression took control of his face.

"At first I thought they were, but then I realized that they were only collecting the bodies." "_What_," Re-L questioned in shock.

"I don't know why," Daedalus admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "But all they wanted were the bodies."

"_Excuse me_," Kristeva's voice rang out from behind. Daedalus and Re-L turned back and immediately noticed her standing in front of two soldiers aiming assault rifles at the AutoReiv.

The two men wore gray long coats, black leather gloves, black combat boots, gray combat pants, green hard helmets, and black gas masks which were connected to oxygen tanks strapped to their backs.

"Freeze," the one on the right said firmly. "Tell as who you are," his comrade added. "What is the meaning of this," Re-L questioned with a scold, "Are you working for Rofocale?" "Rofocale," asked the soldier on the left. "Do we _look_ like cultists!? No, we're proud soldiers of the Ottoman army."

The soldiers were insulted by the question, yet it did allow them to lower there guard. "They must be civilians, or refugees, or something," the soldier on the right announced.

"My name is Re-L Mayer," the woman in black retorted. "Oh shit," the left soldier exclaimed. "That must mean you're one of the people traveling with a Proxy calling himself Vincent Law, right?"

Re-L glared at them for a moment, "Yes, I am traveling with Vincent Law, but what do you want with us?"

"It's not what we want," the right hand soldier replied and put his weapon away. "Our allies at New Berlin would like to interview you guys on what happened at Romdeau."

At that moment, Vincent walked up on the deck of the Centzon, as he had heard the commotion from afar. "Hey, what's going on," he asked wearily, "Who are you guys?"

"We're Ottoman 1st Infantry," the soldier on the left replied. "Sorry about ambushing you," he continued and put his weapon away, "But we are currently at war with the Cult of Rofocale and they have been going crazy in this area recently."

"Alright," the soldier on the right stated, "What you guys need to do, is head north until you reach a Union checkpoint. You can't miss them, they wear all green uniforms and their flag is a red, white, and blue star."

"I've heard of the Union," Re-L informed, "I know what to look for." "Okay," the soldier on the left replied, "We will call ahead and make sure they know your coming. From there they will have you transported to New Berlin."

The two Ottomans hopped off of the Centzon and gestured for them to leave the area. "Uh," Vincent began and looked over to see Pino was still standing by Monad's grave.

"Pino," Vincent called out, "We're leaving!" Pino ran back to the airship and climbed onto the deck.

Re-L then steered the ship north and allowed the wind to do the rest. Everyone else decided to go their separate ways through the ship.

"Why do we have to do all of this," asked Vincent as he walked up to Re-L. "Those soldiers said the city of New Berlin was looking for us." "We're not in trouble are we," Vincent asked nervously.

"I don't think so," Re-L replied, "Those Ottomans said the Berlin government only wants to interrogate us about Romdeau." Re-L then turned to her latter with a dark expression on her face. "Just let me do the talking, Vincent. I'm sure they already know you're a Proxy, which means they probably have the weapons to deal with you."

Vincent looked to the ground in slight intimidation, "Whatever you say," he said quietly.

* * *

**Location: Wasteland, Union Territory**_(15 Minutes Later)_

After a long period of silence, six loud helicopter-like aircraft flew over head. "Okay," Re-L said with an understanding nod, "We are officially in a Union occupied zone." She then turned to Pino, "Behave yourself," she stated firmly before sending a glare towards Vincent. "You too," she stated in a growl, "In case you haven't noticed I'm not in the mood to get shot today."

"_Alright_," Vincent replied and walked towards the doorway which lead to the inner deck of the ship.

"Re-L look," Pino exclaimed cheerfully and abruptly pointed off to the left. Re-L looked over in the same direction to see several soldiers who wore all green uniforms along with gas masks. Behind them stood a waving white flag. At the center of the flag was a large blue star, while four red lines circled the area in between the points of the star. One of the soldiers gestured for Re-L to pull over.

The Centzon soon came to a halt, and the Union soldiers approached the large sailing ship cautiously.

"Kristeva," Re-L stated, "Watch Pino, Vincent and I will deal with this." "What's going on," asked a confused Daedalus as he walked up to the front of the ship.

"Wait here, Daedalus," Re-L replied and walked past him. Re-L threw open the door to the inner deck where Vincent was sitting at the table silently.

"Vincent," she announced, gaining his attention. "I need you to come with me," Re-L concluded. "Why," asked Vincent. "We've made it to the Union checkpoint," she declared, "Come outside so they can identify us."

"Alright," Vincent replied as he stood up and followed Re-L back onto the main deck. The jumped down to the ground where two Union soldiers approached them.

"Are you Vincent law," one of the soldiers asked firmly. "Yes," Vincent stated with a slow nod. "Okay," the soldier began and tucked his assault rifle away yet his comrades still had Vincent and Re-L in their sights off in the background.

"Here's the deal," the man continued. "We know you're a Proxy so if you make any sudden movements you and everyone on that ship is dead, _understand_?"

"I thought we were not suppose to be prisoners," Re-L said with a scold. "Understand," the soldier said loudly. "Yes," Vincent finally replied.

The soldier then gave a few hand signals which caused two grunts sitting behind him to run off towards a nearby tent.

"I'm going to have one of my guys escort you to an airfield," the soldier stated and turned away. "I'll do it sir," a voice called out from behind.

The Union soldier turned and noticed one of his comrades running up to him. "Private Martin," the soldier asked in shock and Martin nodded.

"You know you'll be traveling through cultist territory right," the officer asked. "Yes sir, but it defiantly beats sitting here all day," Martin replied with a salute.

"Alright," the soldier replied, "Go on ahead and lead them to the new airfield. We'll call the Reich and have them send some people to meet you."

"Can do, sir," Martin informed and approached Re-L and Vincent. "Hello," he stated as the other soldiers walked off. "My name is Private Dakota Martin." "Nice to meet you," Vincent replied with a nod of his head, while Re-L walked back to the Centzon without interest. "I'm Vincent," the Proxy continued but was cut off. "Vincent Law, I know," Martin said with a dismissive wave. "Don't worry, you guys will be at the airfield in no time."


	4. Hans Westmar

_Note: My new OC, Hans Westmar is based on the protagonist of the 1933 NSDAP propaganda film simply titled, "Hans Westmar." That character was based on the SA leader in Berlin, Horst Wessel._

* * *

_**Interval Four: Hans Westmar**_

**Location: Royal City, Roman Empire**

Leviticus stood in a large, rather luxurious hallway along with another man with blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white robe, while Leviticus wore his standard armor as he did not have time to change.

"The Senate will see you now," the man informed quietly. "Very well," Leviticus replied and stepped forward. "I assume the pope has already given his speech?"

"The heads of the church and Inquisition have already left," the man said with a nod. "And why would they want to see me," Leviticus inquired. "You have so recently seen the outside world where the Proxies and barbarians rule," the man stated. "The Senate would much appreciate your opinion on this matter."

"What matter," asked the inquisitor. "You will be informed of our situation by Senator Vandern," the man replied.

With this small information, Leviticus walked off and soon found two legionnaires, guarding a large door.

"Go on ahead," the guard on the right stated, "They are expecting you."

Leviticus nodded and stepped inside, while the guards opened the door for him. The quickly shut the doors behind him, leaving the knight to face an audience of people in a large auditorium.

"This is the inquisitor I was speaking of," a man stated as he stood up from his seat amongst the crowd. "Leviticus is the brother of Rofocale. Who just so happens to be Rome's most important target in these dark days." He then turned and faced the night, "Leviticus, you have seen the outside world far more than any of our soldiers have."

"And," another voice rang out, "Due to the ongoing debate on whether to send troops to attack Rofocale and his followers, we would like to know what someone such as yourself feels about this."

Leviticus thought carefully for a moment. "I do not think it is in the interests of the SPQR or the church to allow Rofocale's activities continue without our intervention. Currently, the only people standing up to him are the Ottomans and Union. We should not allow the barbarians to deal with our problems if we wish to be taken seriously."

"Yes, yes," one of the men said dismissively, "But tell us about the status of the Wehrmacht." "Do you mean the army of the People's Reich," asked a slightly confused Leviticus and the man nodded.

"I do not have any knowledge relating to the status of New Berlin, but I would assume as long as we do not attack them, we should have nothing to worry about."

"The Germans are still a concern," a voice called out. "If... and _when_ they attack their communist counter part, we feel the Wehrmacht will truly be born. I think it is in our best interest if we attack the Reich, and dismantle it before it becomes too powerful."

"Fuhrer Hoss as stated countless times that our empire is of no concern to the German people," Leviticus retorted.

"Thank you, Leviticus," another voice interjected, "But we will now cast our vote. You man wait outside for the final verdict."

Leviticus let out a hopeless sigh and walked out of the auditorium as instructed.

* * *

**People's Reich, New Berlin**

Hoss was sitting in his office when a knock came at the door. "Enter," Hoss called carelessly and the door immediately opened, revealing a young man with black hair, brown eyes, and a brown uniform. His name was Hans Westmar.

"Heil," he stated and raised his right hand in the air. "Yes," Hoss interrupted in a dismissive manner, "What can I do for you, Westmar?"

"My Fuhrer," Hans said and lowered his hand. "We have just received word that the Americans have the Proxy, Vincent Law and are willing to hand him over to us. At this time I would like to speak to Ambassador Schrude."

"Thanks for informing me," Hoss replied, "But Schrude is with the Reichsführer at Docking Bay 11. They should still be there." Hoss then checked the time on the transparent computer screen. "Yes, the Agents assigned to that retrieval mission have not left yet."

"Yes, my Fuhrer I will inform them immediately," Westmar announced before quickly saluting and walking out of the room.

* * *

"No fucking way," Dieter stated slowly. "Hey, we don't like this either," Demetri informed with a scold. "But why waste money sending us on a search and interrogate mission when you guys are already headed there. Plus it will do wonders for the diplomacy of both sides."

"Wow," Vlad stated slowly, "That was deep man."

"_Reginald_," a voice called out from behind. The group turned to see Hans Westmar running up to them, while waving a clipboard over head.

"Holy shit, Westmar," asked Gordon. "Did you run all the way over here from the Reichstag?"

"Yes," Hans breathed, "The Americans sent a transmission," he informed and tossed the clipboard over to Reginald who caught it on instinct.

Reginald then examined it for a moment. "Okay," he said as he turned to Gordon, Dieter, Muller, Vlad, and Demetri.

"The targets are being escorted to an airfield," Reginald then gave a list of coordinates for the objective. "Remember," Heinrich announced, "And I'm sure your commissar has already said the same to you," he continued and glanced to Demetri and Vlad.

"Don't use unnecessary force," Demetri said with a roll of his eyes. "Good," Heinrich replied, "And why is that?"

"Because the Vincent guy is a Proxy asshole and might kill us," everyone said with a roll of their eyes. "Great, I think they've got it," Heinrich said cheerfully.

"Alright, we probably shouldn't waste anymore time," Muller announced as he headed over to a docked ship.

"Just keep in mind," Reginald added. "We don't know how these people will react when you see them. So stay on your guard, because I'm sure this Vincent guy will snap at any moment. Like some kind of psycho time bomb..."

* * *

**Location: Wasteland, Cultist Territory**

Vincent was leaning against the guardrails of the Centzon and stared off towards the horizon. "_Vincent_," Re-L exclaimed from behind and plucked a hair out of his head to gain attention.

"Ow, what was that for," he asked in a whining tone. "I'm speaking to you," Re-L said with a harsh scold. "What is it," Vincent inquired.

"We will be at the airfield soon," Re-L informed. "That's fine," Vincent replied and turned back to the view. The Centzon was already traveling up the side of a wasted mountain while a single, old building sat about twenty yards below them.

He then noticed something peculiar on the roof.

"Vincent," Re-L continued but was ignored, "I've also made lunch if you're..." Re-L tilted her head as she noticed she no longer had his attention. "_Vincent_," she exclaimed which caused the Proxy to jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied and pointed towards the building, "But look over there. Some people are on that roof."

"So," Re-L asked as she walked over to the railing. She then took out the binoculars she always carried in her coat pocket and scanned the roof.

She noticed two armed men wearing the same uniforms Rofocale's cronies were wearing in Ophelia.

"It's those cultist guys," Re-L informed. "What are they up too," she questioned quietly and zoomed in.

Dakota then walked up from behind. "Hi guys what's up," he asked cheerfully. "_Hey_," Re-L exclaimed and turned to him with an angered expression. "If you're here the who the hell is steering!?"

Dakota paused and thought on this for a moment before his brain realized what she was asking. "Oh shit," he exclaimed and ran over to take control of the Centzon.

Re-L then placed the binoculars back over her eyes but the two cultists were walking back inside at this point.

"Dakota, pull over now," she called out as her curiosity got the better of her. "What," Vincent asked quietly but Re-L quickly shushed him.

"What's going on," asked a disoriented Dakota but Kristeva pushed him aside and did as told.

Dakota walked over to Re-L and Vincent. "What's wrong with your friend," Dakota asked in a whisper. "Those guys who work for Rofocale," Vincent informed. "The cultists," asked Dakota and Vincent nodded.

"There doing something in that building down there," Vincent informed. "Crap," Dakota said quietly, "You guys aren't really going to check it out are you?"

"You two can stay here if you want," Re-L began and turned to the two. "But I want to see what's going on down there."

The three looked downward and Dakota jumped off of the Centzon and onto the ground. "Alright, let me just check for a way down there," he called out.

Pino and Daedalus then walked out from the inner deck.

"What is going on," Daedalus questioned tiredly as the sudden halt of the ship caused him to awake from his nap.

"Ew, are we going somewhere," asked an excited Pino. "Everyone stay here," Re-L ordered, "Vincent, Dakota, and I are going to check out that building on the cliff."

"Be careful," Daedalus said darkly, "Before I fell asleep, Dakota let my listen to his radio. I heard some tactical chatter over an open frequency. It sounds like the cultists are in the area, rounding up something, but there was so much static I couldn't quite understand what they were saying."

Dakota walked back up to the Centzon, "I found a path that leads straight to the building," he informed. "I wanna go," Pino shouted.

"Shh, Pino," Vincent pleaded while Re-L jumped over the rail and onto the ground. "Just wait here, we'll be back in a moment."

Vincent jumped onto the ground as well and the two walked over to the soldier. "Lets just have a look around," Dakota pleaded, "I've been fighting these guys for a year now, and I know what they do with POWs."

"Relax," Re-L said dismissively and led the way down to the building. "I just want a closer look. We'll leave as soon as I figure out what's going on here."

"Why does it matter, anyway," asked Vincent. Re-L stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Vincent, I would think you should be the most interested in these guys."

The three slid down the cliff side carefully and immediately took cover behind an outcropping of old metal.

They poked there heads over the obstruction and scanned the desolate wasteland. Eventually Dakota spotted and pointed out three cultists armed with assault rifles, standing next to a pile of corpses.

"What are they doing," asked Re-L as she took out her binoculars.

Soon enough, a cargo truck pulled up near the cultists and the driver stepped out of the car and walked over to examine the bodies.

"Load em up so we can get out of here," he ordered and with that said the cultists immediately went about grabbing the bodies one at a time, and threw them into the back of the truck.

"Daedalus was telling me about this eariler," Re-L informed as she put her binoculars away. "He said the cultists searched the ruins of Romdeau but only gathered up the bodies." "Why," asked Vincent.

"We had reports from the front about this," said Dakota. "They went out of there way even in the middle of a battle, to collect the dead from both sides and ship them off somewhere."

"We'll wait here," Re-L informed. "And when they leave I want to check that building for clues."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daedalus and Kristeva were speaking among themselves when they heard two voices from afar.

"Hey, what the fuck is that," one of the voices asked which caused the two to turn in that direction. "Lets check it out," another voice responded.

"We need to hide," Kristeva said blatantly. "I think I know of a place," Daedalus informed as he pointed to a few large rocks near the left side of the mountain.

The two cultists were still a few meters away when the noticed the ship and pulled there weapons. "Come on," one of them said hastily, "It's probably a Union ship."

"Oh it's been I while since I've made a kill," the other said greedily.


	5. Return of the Wehrmacht

_**Interval Five: Return of the Wehrmacht**_

**Location: Wasteland, Cultist Territory**

Re-L, Vincent, and Dakota were still monitoring the building. They wanted to make sure the cultists had left the area before they went in to check it out.

Eventually, Re-L stood up. "I think they've all left by now," she informed. "Maybe we shouldn't go down there," Vincent said nervously.

"You can stay here if you want," she informed coldly, "But I want to know what they are doing with all of those bodies."

Without another word, Re-L walked off. "Is she always that rude," asked Dakota. "Yes, unfortunately she isn't very kind at all," Vincent replied with a sigh.

"We could just leave her here," Dakota informed. "Absolutely not," Vincent retorted, "I'm not just going to leave her here for those cultists to find."

"Hey, I'm just giving you an idea," Dakota declared and leaned away, not wanting to provoke the Proxy any further.

"Lets just run through this place and get out of here," Dakota continued and he along with Vincent both leaped over the metal they were previously ducking behind, and ran off in Re-L's direction. Both of them were completely oblivious to the fact that six cultists were crouched a few yards behind them. They were armed with carbines and they quickly followed in pursuit as quietly as possible.

Re-L walked up to the front of the building. A broken down wooden door blocked her entrance. She kicked it down with ease and proceeded forward.

Vincent and Dakota stepped in casually and disappeared into the dark building. Soon enough, two cultists took positions on either side of the doorway.

The cultist on the left side of the door gave a wave to his other comrades who were taking cover in the distance. The others immediately ran into the building.

"Man, this place is creepy," Dakota stated while Re-L and Vincent continued to search the interior of the building. "_Surrender now_," a voice exclaimed from behind. The three quickly turned around, and Dakota was impaled through the chest by the bayonet belonging to one of the cultists.

Dakota fell to the ground, his heart had already exploded and death was imminent. Re-L reached for her shotgun but did not have time to retaliate as Vincent grabbed her by the arm and ran for a nearby stairwell.

They kept running until they reached the door that led to the second floor. Vincent threw it open and Re-L followed him inside before he shut it tightly.

Re-L walked over to a nearby window and scanned her surroundings. She then looked up on the edge of the mountain to see three armored vehicles pulling up behind the Centzon.

* * *

"Alright," a cultist stated as he, along with his six comrades dismounted from the first truck. "We've got the Proxy held up in that building so don't let him go!"

Six more cultists poured out of the back of each truck. One of them walked up to the officer leading this operation.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this," he asked aggressively. "We're getting dangerously close to the Reich," the cultist continued. "If they find out about all this activity they could invade! And Rofocale will not be pleased."

"Relax," the lead cultist responded, "Do you realize the Proxy that we just caught at Ophelia is here?" "Didn't Lord Rofocale order us not to interfere with them," the other officer questioned.

"He will be just fine with my plan," the lead cultist assured. "Send a transmission to the Reich and Red Republic. Tell them we have the Proxy they have been searching for, and unless they sign off on mutual defense, we will exterminate the hostages."

* * *

**Location: Red Republic, New Berlin**

Joseph Herman was sitting in his office. He was busy examining a map that marked possible military operations in the future as he was considering in entering the war with Rofocale.

A knock then came at his door. "Enter," he called out with a lack of interest. His assistant Nikolai, then entered the room.

"Comrade Herman," Nikolai asked. "Yes Nikolai, do you need something," Herman inquired. "We have just receive a transmission from a group of cultists," Nikolai informed. "They inform us that they have the Proxy captured and are holding it hostage. They have released an order dictating that unless we give them mutual defense they will kill the hostages."

Herman sat silently for a moment and thought on this. "Are our Agents already in pursuit of the Proxy," he finally questioned. "Yes sir, they were sent out in the wasteland along with a team of SS soldiers," Nikolai said with a nod.

Joseph then let out a long sigh and sat back in his chair. "The Wehrmacht are far more interested in this Proxy than we are. Let them deal with it."

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

After Vladimir, Demetri, Muller, Gordon, and Dieter had all departed; Heinrich and Reginald joined up with Fuhrer Hoss. They were currently walking about the city, looking at all of the little shops that had recently opened near the Reichstag.

"I'm thinking about getting one of these for the office," Hoss informed as he picked up a blue vase off of the shelf of a random street vender.

"Nice pick, Dr. Fuhrer," Heinrich chuckled which caused Hoss to glare at him. "But I think red would look much better next to our flags."

"What are you," Hoss inquired with narrowing eyes, "A communist?" "_Fuhrer Hoss_," a voice exclaimed from behind and the three immediately turned around in confusion.

They quickly took notice in Hans Westmar, who was running up to them with a document in hand. "Fuhrer Hoss," he called out once more and eventually came to a stop in front of the three.

Hans handed the paper to Hoss while he tried to catch his breath. Hoss took the paper out of Hans' hand and scanned it before adopting a shocked and slightly angry expression. "What's the matter, Anton," Heinrich inquired.

Hoss then handed the paper over to the Reichsführer, and Heinrich examined it while Reginald looked over his shoulder in an attempt to read it.

Soon Heinrich folded the paper and handed it to Reginald. "What should we do Fuhrer," he inquired in a more serious tone. "What do you think," Hoss asked with a dark expression.

"We are officially at war with the Cult of Rofocale," he declared. "Wait a minute Anton," Reginald pleaded. "You know as well as we do that Rofocale probably has not approved of this operation. We need to get in contact with him and find out if this is his doing, or a rouge group of soldiers."

"Very well," Hoss said, his mood beginning to calm. "But regardless," he ordered and turned to the Reichsführer. "Heinrich, I want you to find any available SS units in the area, and send them in to retrieve Vincent Law and his cohorts, unharmed. Also, tell those SS soldiers we originally sent to find Vincent Law not to leave the Reich until this situation has been dealt with."

"Yes, my Fuhrer," Heinrich stated abruptly and threw his right arm in the air, "_Heil Germany!_"


	6. Liberate Ergo

_Note: Now that the story is going to calm down for a little while I'll be able to add some character development for my OCs. Oh, and yes I will add some pairing moments between Re-L and Vincent. So if all of that is your thing then you'll like the next few chapters._

* * *

_**Interval Six: Liberate Ergo**_

**Location: Wasteland, Reich Territory**

An armored vessel, hovering just above the ground with a balkenkreuz illustrated on the right hull flew across the wasted earth.

It was similar in design to the Centzon. Although it was larger and made for combat. Inside, Dieter, Muller, Vladimir, and Demetri sat silently.

Gordon was busy piloting the ship. The four scolded each other for hours. Occasionally, Dieter would try to make friendly conversation but to no avail.

After awhile they immediately stood up as they felt the entire ship come to a halt. "What the hell is going on," Demetri asked.

Gordon then walked out from the cockpit of the ship and stood before his comrades. "The hell man," asked Muller. "You wont believe it," Gordon said in shock. "But there is an entire force of SS on the boarder. They've asked us to join some hostage rescue operation."

"We don't have time for this," Muller said as he got up and walked over to the double doors in the back of the ship. He pulled a large lever and the doors quickly opened up. On the ground stood a soldier in identical black hazard armor that Muller and his allies wore, except the medals displayed on the soldier's chest indicated he was an officer.

"Heil Hoss," the officer stated and threw his right arm in the air. "Heil," they all replied as they filed out of the ship.

"Officer," Muller questioned, "What is the meaning of this? You guys are talking about some hostage mission but we have specific orders from the Reichstag to retrieve..." "Vincent Law," the officer inquired.

Muller immediately calmed down as he had no idea how some random field officer could know that information. "How did you," he began slowly but was cut off once more.

"The cultists have him held hostage in a building from the old world approximately 12 kilometers out of our territory," the officer informed. He then pointed off in the distance where, what appeared to be around 50 armored transport trucks and 20 some odd tanks were lined up and ready for combat.

"Holy shit, are we going to war or something," Dieter questioned in shock while everyone else simply gawked at the large military force.

"For now, no," the officer replied. "We are however, going to attack the cultists and retrieve Vincent Law. The Fuhrer is trying to establish contact with Rofocale as we speak."

"Alright, when do we move out," asked Gordon. "As soon as you tell me why these commies are with you," the officer informed as he scolded Vlad and Demetri. "Hey bro," Demetri said in an almost challenging manner. "We're here by orders of the Kremlin."

"And with the _permission_ of the Reichstag," the officer reminded before walking off. "Aw shit," Dieter began with a mocking laugh. "You just got burned, guy."

* * *

**Location: Wasteland, Cultist Territory**

Daedalus, Kristeva, and Pino were still hiding behind a large pile of rubble off on the side of the road, while two cultists patrolled their ship.

"Well, let's get down there," one of the cultists stated as they both jumped off of the Centzon. "I have a feeling that Proxy will end up being trouble."

"Do you think Re-L is in danger," Daedalus asked quietly. "Unfortunately, I would assume so," Kristeva replied flatly as she scanned the area. "Due to the large number of enemy units in the area, I would assume they are either captured or held up in that building."

"We have to find a way to help them," Daedalus informed. "I no longer see a need for that," Kristeva stated, which caused Daedalus to look at her in disbelief. She then pointed to several Reich soldiers who were quietly and quickly approaching the two cultists ahead.

One of the Germans tackled the cultist on the right while one of his comrades hit the last standing enemy in the head with the stock of his rifle; which caused the cultist to fall to the ground.

Seven more SS soldiers ran up and aimed there rifles at the cultists. They flipped the two over, "How many of you are there," one of the Germans asked.

"_Two dozen_," the one on the left said in a panic. The SS soldier then gave a hand gesture, and two other troops walked up and carried the prisoners out of the way of the battle.

Even more Germans began pouring out from all different directions. Vladimir and Dieter ran up behind Daedalus, Kristeva, and Pino.

"Turn the hell around," Dieter ordered in a hushed tone. They all did as told and Daedalus put his hands in the air. "Don't shoot," he whispered, "We're not with the cultists."

Dieter then noticed Pino in her rabbit outfit and immediately recognized her from the files he was studying. "Hey," he began and lowered his rifle, "You guys are with the Proxy right?" "You mean Vince," Pino inquired cheerfully.

"Yeah, Vincent Law," Dieter replied and with this realized, Vladimir too lowered his rifle. "I know you must be Pino," Dieter continued, "But I don't recognize you two." "My name is Daedalus," the young man began but was cut off.

"We don't have time for this," Vlad interrupted, "Get the hell out of our way and we'll deal with you later!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent and Re-L were still held up in the old building. The cultists had already barricaded the stairwell and were demanding they come out.

"Re-L," Vincent finally stated which caused her to stop searching for an exit and turn to him. "You need to find a place to hide," Vincent began. "What are you talking about, Vincent," she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm going to surrender," Vincent informed which immediately caused Re-L to scold him rather aggressively. "You just need to hide," Vincent continued.

Re-L was tempted to strangle him just for saying this but the sound of automatic weapons firing of from outside caught her attention. She ran over to a nearby window and looked down. She soon took notice into 3 cultists who were hiding in a ditch near the foot of the building; while the hopelessly tried to fend off two German tanks and around 40 SS soldiers.

"What is going on out there," she asked and Vincent walked over to see what all the commotion was. "Who are those people," he asked with a scratch of his head, "Are they here to help?"

Re-L took out her binoculars and zoomed in on one of the tanks. She then saw a balkenkreuz on the side of the vehicle and lowered the binoculars. "They're with the Reich," she informed.

"Oh, does that mean they're the people that want to interrogate us," asked Vincent. Although this seemed like a much better alternative than surrendering to the cultists, where who knows what would happen to them.

Re-L nodded and abruptly smacked him on the back of the head with a large amount of force. "Ow," Vincent whined and rubbed his head. "Why did you do that?"

"What was that nonsense I heard earlier about surrendering," she asked with a scold.

Before Vincent could make a reply, the door to the stairwell blew open, and five cultists ran inside, including the leader of this operation.

"Block that door," he ordered before turning to Re-L and Vincent. "Well, didn't you fuckers luck out," he stated harshly and returned to assist his comrades.

"You should make it easier on yourselves and give up," Re-L informed in an almost mocking tone. The commanding cultist glared at her from over his shoulder, but did not react as he knew there was no point now.

A soldier looked back to his commander with a fearful expression, "Sir, the Wehrmacht have us surrounded. What do we do?"

A panicking expression took hold over the officer's face and he ran over to the window, pushing Vincent aside once he came in range.

He looked down, only to see the three soldiers he had stand guard in that area were dead, and the Germans had taken positions along the horizon.

The commander slowly turned back to his last few comrades. He listened outside and could clearly see there were some stragglers attempting to hold of the German war machine but he could tell this would only work for a few more minutes.

* * *

Gordon and Demetri were running across the wasteland and quickly dove into a ditch where several other SS soldiers were shooting at the last four cultists, who did not retreat inside the building.

"It's almost over," one of the soldiers informed. Demetri poked his head out of cover and scanned the area. "We need to burn these idiots alive so we can get back home," he murmured quietly and returned to a sitting position.

After only a few more moments, two tanks on either side of the group of soldiers pulled up and stopped dead in their tracks. Gordon covered his ears just before the two simultaneously fired, killing off the last line of resistance.

"Yeah, it's over," Gordon chuckled. "What the hell is going on," Muller's voice echoed over Gordon's earpiece. Gordon then placed his left index to the radio built into his helmet. "There's only a few more held up inside," Gordon informed. "If they don't come out soon, we'll have to tare some shit down."

* * *

The cultists in the building along with Re-L and Vincent could feel the rumble from these final explosions. The leading cultist remained frozen as of what to do.

Without a word, he slowly pulled his pistol and aimed it at his head. None of his comrades had time to react before he pulled the trigger, blasted his own head off, and fell to the floor.

Several gasped came from the other cultists and Vincent fell to a sitting position due to the shock of what just happened.

With no warning, two other cultists shot themselves as well. The three left stood up in fear. Re-L studied them and could tell they were debating on living as POWs or taking their own lives. She immediately felt concern and looked down to Vincent who was still on the floor. "Vincent Law," she said in her mind. "You'd better have at least the dignity to fight in the future; rather than give up like these people."

"I can't take this," one of the cultists finally exclaimed. "I'm not going to die here," he continued. "Long live our lord Rofocale! But I refuse to die here." With that, he dropped his carbine headed out the door to surrender to the Germans.

Soon enough, another cultist joined him and walked out quietly. He stopped at the door frame however, and looked back to his last comrade with a hopeless expression.

He watched as his comrade slowly aimed his pistol at his head and shot himself. The cultist in the door shook his head and disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

On the outside of the complex; Gordon, Vladimir, Demetri, Muller, and Dieter, had all regrouped. They along an uncountable number of other soldiers were behind cover, aiming their weapons at the front entrance.

"I heard gunshots," Vlad said quietly. "Do you think they tried fighting the Proxy?" Everyone remained silent for a few moments.

"Maybe they killed themselves," Muller suggested. "_Sir_," Dieter called aloud and a field officer popped out of cover from behind. "What," he questioned in a hushed voice.

"Do you think they killed themselves," Muller asked. "It's possible," the officer informed.

Soon after this was said, two cultists came out of the building with their hands held high in the air. "Oh shit, there they are," Gordon announced. "Yeah," Dieter chuckled, "Because we couldn't tell by looking in that direction, Captain Obvious!"

"Rookie, shut the hell up," Gordon groaned.

Five soldiers came out of cover and cautiously approached the two. "Is there anyone else in the building," one of the soldiers asked loudly as they advanced on the enemy troops with their assault rifles at the ready.

"Only the Proxy and some civilian," one of the cultists replied. "They're on the second floor."

* * *

Meanwhile, Re-L and Vincent were watching all of this from a second story window. Re-L looked onto the massive panzer division complete with tanks, infantry transport, and other armored vehicles.

"Vincent," Re-L said quietly, trying to avoid being heard by the soldiers below. "I don't like the look of this," she informed. "What's wrong," Vincent questioned.

"Why would they send such a large force for a rescue mission," Re-L asked. "Maybe they think this will start a war with that guy back at Ophelia," Vincent suggested.

"Regardless," Re-L began. "We have got to be careful. Those soldier just shot themselves rather than be taken prisoner. That isn't a good sign." Vincent then pointed to the captured cultists that were now being escorted away from the building in a rather peaceful manner.

"They aren't beating those two," he informed. "I know," Re-L snapped. "I'm just giving an example." "So, should we not go with them," asked Vincent.

"I don't think that's an option," Re-L replied. "Just watch what you say, and especially what you do." "I know all of this, already," Vincent groaned.

"Come on," Re-L continued as she stepped away from the window. "It will look suspicious if we wait in here too long."


	7. The Enigma

_**Interval Seven: The Enigma**_

**Location: Royal City, Roman Empire**

Leviticus was sitting on a bench in the large and luxurious hallways of the capital building. Soon, a man wearing the usual white robes walked up to him.

"The Senate has made their verdict," the man informed. "You may enter the chamber now." Leviticus stood up and let out a long sigh.

He then proceeded back to the large doorway which was guarded by legionnaires. "Go on in," the guard on the left stated approvingly.

The two guards then opened the doors and Leviticus stepped inside before the doors shut behind him.

"We have made our decision," a member of the audience announced. "I hope you haven't made the wrong one," Leviticus admitted truthfully. "For your sake."

"We have decided to invade the Reich," another voice rang out. "A battalion has already been sent to occupy and hold, the dome of Danzig." "You have doomed us all," Leviticus retorted in a detached tone.

"You act as if the Germans have already won," a senator informed. "They have," Leviticus reminded. "It was the Germanic tribes of the old world that destroyed our first empire; and I promise you, they will do it again."

"Enough, Leviticus," a voice ordered. "The decision has been made. There is nothing more we need from you."

"Leviticus," another, more calming voice began. "Several inquisitors have detected a Proxy near the Austrian border. They are outside right now. Why don't you go and assist them?"

"Alright," Leviticus replied and took a step back. He then turned around and approached the large doors which the guards were now opening up for him.

However, he stopped himself and turned back. "Enjoy it while you can gentlemen," Leviticus said darkly. "Because in a few months you all will either be dead or hiding in a hole somewhere. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be speaking German."

"That's enough," a senator demanded. Leviticus nodded and walked out completely, knowing his efforts were futile.

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

Fuhrer Hoss was sitting in his office. Several high ranking officers along with Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch where also in the room.

Two men in gray uniforms were listening to a radio, which was placed on a small table near Hoss's desk. They each had a pair of headphones on and had been attending to the radio for a good 40 minutes.

"My Fuhrer," one of them announced as he pulled his headphones down to his neck and turned the volume dial on the radio down. Hoss, Welinch, and the others looked to him in anticipation. "Word has just gotten back for the SS field officers," he continued. "All resistance has been neutralized, and the Proxy has been recovered unharmed."

Hoss let out a long and relieved sigh before he and Heinrich stood up. "Great," Hoss breathed and shook Heinrich's hand.

"Now," Hoss continued. "Have Reginald send a telegraph to Rofocale. Have him meet us here in Berlin to discuss this issue."

* * *

**Location: Wasteland, Reich Territory**

Muller and Gordon walked up to Vincent and Re-L; who were recently escorted out of the building, and told to stay seated on the ground on the outside of the entrance to the complex.

"You're the Proxy right," Gordon inquired. "Uh, yes," Vincent said with a nervous nod. The two German soldiers scolded him for a moment.

"You don't sound to confident," Gordon replied with a cocky tilt of his head. "So I'm gonna ask you again. Are you the Proxy we sent an entire brigade out in enemy territory to look for?"

"Yes," Vincent exclaimed and nodded once more. "What's your name, soldier," Re-L asked to keep them from pressuring Vincent any further.

Gordon let out a light laugh. "My name? I should be asking you that. Oh wait," he stated as Muller handed him a paper.

"You're Re-L Mayer right," Gordon asked as he read over the paper. "That's correct," Re-L informed. "Head of the Intelligence Bureau in Romdeau."

"That's great, lady," Gordon replied without interest. He then turned his attention to Vincent. "We located some civilians near some sort of sailboat... _thing_. Wanna tell us about that," Gordon inquired.

"Oh, they are with us," Vincent replied. "Alright," Muller began. "Sorry we were a bit rough on you guys, but we just need to figure out whats going on."

"It's fine," Vincent assured in a calmer tone. "My name is Gordon, and this is Private Muller Schmidt. We're with the SS."

"You never tell anyone you're last name," Muller announced. "Yes I do," Gordon retorted. "Dude, I don't even think _I_ know what it is," Muller informed.

At that moment, a large tank along with two transport trucks pulled up from behind Gordon and came to a stop.

Soldiers of the Wehrmacht immediately poured out from the trucks and off of the tank. Both Gordon and Muller could tell they were Wehrmacht by the gray combat armor the soldiers wore.

Strangely enough; Pino, Daedalus, and Kristeva were also sitting atop the tank. They immediately jumped off and Pino ran over to Vincent and Re-L.

"Vince," she exclaimed as she practically threw Gordon out of the way to reach the Proxy. "Hi Pino," Vincent replied quietly.

"What the hell are they doing here," Muller asked as he leaned in to his comrade. "Why would you think I know," Gordon questioned back.

"Come on, lets find out." Gordon then walked over to a random Wehrmacht soldier, who was preparing an anti-tank weapon.

"Soldier," Gordon inquired in confusion and the troop turned back to them. "Yes," he asked curiously.

"Uh, what's the Wehrmacht doing here," asked Muller. "Isn't this suppose to be an SS operation?"

The solder looked around quickly before answering. "Hoss isn't about to give up this land," the soldier informed. "So he sent us here to reinforce it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dieter was standing in front of a map that was laid out on the back of a parked tank. Vladimir and Demetri were reading it with him.

"So, how much land have you guys gained," asked Demetri. "Holy shit," Dieter said in shock, as he examined the map.

"What is it," Vlad asked. "We are currently occupying 400 square kilometers," Dieter exclaimed.

"Are you serious," Demetri questioned with a surprised tone. "Yeah," Dieter assured. "Exactly 400 square kilometers was taken during the blitzkrieg."

"So, you guys didn't stop here," Vlad announced.

"Apparently not," Dieter replied. He then resumed his reading while two SS soldier walked up to the trio. One of them was holding a large jar with a strange, swirling black gas inside.

"Excuse me," the first one asked, causing the three to turn to them. "Hail Hoss," Dieter replied, and the SS soldiers gave a casual salute.

"Are you the soldiers that have been assigned to escort the Proxy back to New Berlin," the first SS man asked.

"Yeah, that's us," Dieter assured. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," the second soldier replied. "We were just digging around in those trucks the cultists were using as transport when we came across this."

The soldier then held the jar out for the group to get a better view. "We thought Hoss would find it interesting," the first soldier informed.

"The hell is it," asked Demetri. "_I'm not an it_," a voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, which caused the three to jump. The two SS soldiers on the other hand, did not seem surprise to find the jar talking.

"That thing freaking talks," Vlad asked with a yell. "That's so cool," Dieter interjected. "I'm not a thing," the jar insisted.

"My name is Pravitas," the jar continued. "Well, now I've seen everything," Vlad exclaimed. "I'm going back to the panzer to lie down."


	8. The Incursion

_Note: I'm going to try and make the future chapters longer, but that will mean this story will be updated less frequently._

* * *

_**Interval Eight: The Incursion**_

**Location: Wasteland, Austrian Territory**

Six inquisitors were walking through a petrified jungle. Night had already befallen the skies, and Leviticus was carefully walking through the thorns and dead limbs.

"Well, it's official," one of the inquisitors said from behind. He was examining a digital device which projected a map in front of him. "We are now in Austrian territory. I recommend we leave immediately."

"Quiet," another inquisitor retorted. "As soon as we find the target and eradicate it, we will be out of here."

"But what if we are seen," the first inquisitor questioned. "If the Austrians find another incursion on their land, it could lead to an invasion!"

"I said, quiet," the leading inquisitor ordered. The group then heard several voices from beyond the treeline. "Get down," the leading inquisitor demanded in a hushed voice.

The soldiers of the inquisition all simultaneously, dove for the ground. "Brother Leviticus," the man in charge began. "Move up, and see what lies ahead of us."

"As you wish," Leviticus replied. He then began to crawl forward. He passed the other inquisitors and eventually made it to the treeline.

Leviticus then noticed several men standing about 50 yards away. They were standing near a large, black armored truck. The men wore slim black suits that covered their entire body. They each wore a helmet that covered their entire head, like every other soldier in the wasteland did. However, this one had a long, purple plume that hung from the top of the helmet.

Another notable feature on the Austrian soldiers, was that the all had a black blade that extended from the top of their left wrist.

Leviticus looked downwards and saw a corpse lying at their feet. It appeared to be the body of the Proxy they were searching for.

The inquisitor remained unaware that a another soldier near a tree was scanning his area, as the Austrian clearly noticed the silver glimmer of Leviticus's armor.

"_Romans_," the Austrian screamed, and within minutes the inquisitors found themselves under a wave of bullets.

Leviticus immediately stood up and ran behind a tree. He looked back towards one of his comrades who was trying to find a target in this confusing landscape. He did not notice that an Austrian soldier was directly above him, on a tree limb.

The Austrian was hanging by his legs off of the tree. He then aimed his assault rifle at the inquisitor and shot him down.

"Fall back and regroup," Leviticus stated in a slightly shocked tone. However, he did not move and his comrades were not heading his warning.

Another inquisitor standing only a few feet away from Leviticus was blasted in the head. Leviticus then looked towards a row of dead trees on the other side of the field to see a black tank was already rolling up to their position.

The tank aimed it's long barrel at the other two inquisitors; who were to busy fighting the crazed Austrian soldiers to notice. The armored vehicle then fired off, and killed them both.

Leviticus was now the only Roman left standing. There must have been around 20 Austrians already surrounding him, and more were charging in his direction. Leviticus had no idea where the soldiers were coming from, or how they arrived on the scene so quickly.

He knew he had no chance of survival if he were to resist them. "I surrender," he finally stated and threw his spear and pistol to the ground.

The Austrians remained quiet for a few moments before one of them stepped forward.

"Inform the Kaiser of this incursion immediately," the soldier ordered. "And you," he said as he lowered his weapon and scolded Leviticus. "Tell your fellow Roman pigs what has happened here. If the great Kaiser is feeling merciful... he might just spare your pathetic nation!"

"You're letting me go," Leviticus asked in shock. "If you don't get out of my sight now, I might just shoot you instead," the Austrian exclaimed harshly.

Leviticus then lowered his hands and gave a thankful nod. "Thank you for your mercy," he stated before walking back the way he came.

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

Night had befallen the city of New Berlin. Fuhrer Anton Hoss was sitting behind his desk while Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch, and Ambassador Reginald Schrude were standing in the doorway.

"Well, Anton," Heinrich began with a smirk. "I'm going home now," he continued. "That's fine," Hoss reassured before switching his attention to Reginald. "Has your department received word from Rofocale yet?"

"Yes, Fuhrer Hoss," Reginald nodded. "He is on his way and should arrive on Monday if there are no delays." "Great," Hoss replied with a relaxed sigh. "Maybe now we can finally get this situation straightened out."

Hoss then stood up and casually raised his right hand in the air, Reginald and Heinrich did the same. "_Hail Germany_," they all stated before Reginald and Heinrich left the room.

Hoss stayed in the room for a few moments and gathered up a few papers. After around 5 minutes, Hans Westmar ran into the room.

"Hail, my Fuhrer," Hans breathed and threw his right arm in the air. "Hans, there you are," Hoss began.

"I need a favor of you," Hoss informed. "Anything, Fuhrer Hoss," Westmar replied. "The Proxy, Vincent Law and who ever is accompanying him is now on their way. I know you were working on getting them an apartment, but could you also meet them in the docking area. They should arrive at around midnight and are being escorted by several men from the SS."

"Right away, my Fuhrer," Hans stated and saluted once more.

* * *

**Location: Wasteland, Reich Territory**

Re-L, Vincent, and Daedalus were sitting inside the Centzon. Pino and Kristeva decided to ride in the armored vehicle that was escorting the Centzon to New Berlin.

"We have been driving for hours," Daedalus began. "I'm getting tired, when will we be in New Berlin?" "Why don't you take a nap," Re-L asked. "I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Alright," Daedalus replied before lying down on the bed and proceeding to fall asleep. Just as he did however, the front door was thrown open.

Daedalus awoke in a fright and everyone turned to see Dieter and 3 Wehrmacht soldiers walking inside.

"These are the people Fuhrer Hoss wishes to see," Dieter informed. The soldiers walked past him and examined Vincent, Re-L, and Daedalus.

"Foreigners," the first soldier began firmly. "Mind your manors, and while you are staying in our city, you will show respect to the German people."

"Yes sir," Vincent said with a formal nod. He had expected this as he was told the same when he had immigrated to Romdeau.

"Everything checks out," the soldier continued as he turned to Dieter. "Although, I would like to know more about that jar that can talk. The one in your Panzer." "Oh right," Dieter replied. "I don't know that much about it either, but I was already told to take it to the Fuhrer as well."

"Okay," the soldier replied and turned back to the three civilians. "Welcome to New Berlin."


	9. Welcome to the Reich

_**Interval Nine: Welcome to the Reich**_

**Location: Vienna, Austria**

Kurt Nestroy was the beloved Kaiser of the new Austrian Empire. He had vivid green eyes and white hair. He was often seen wearing a black military uniform and always wore circular glasses.

He was sitting at a table with several of his highest ranking generals and among other friends in a formal ballroom.

"Oh, my Kaiser," one of the men laughed. "That story gets me every time. Where was I when that even happened?"

"Hmm," Kurt pondered for a moment but was interrupted as two Austrian Royal Guardsmen walked up to him.

The one on the right then handed him a piece of paper with a shocking phrase at the top that read, "_Declaration of War_."

"My Kaiser," the guardsman said formally while Kurt slowly took the paper out of his hand for closer examination.

"As you may recall you ordered that if the Romans were to commit even one more illegal incursion in our land we were to immediately retaliate."

"Yes, that is what I said," Kurt said slowly. The other generals quickly silenced their small talk to listen to the current situation.

"We have mobilized a brigade of panzers to the boarder and are ready to invade. However, we still await your final word."

Kurt remained still for a moment and it was clear that he was unsure as to which course of action he wanted to take.

"Nestroy," one of the generals stated and Kurt looked up to him. "The Romans have blatantly disrespected our boundaries and have ignored our warnings," he continued. "If we do not take action, the entire world will see us as a week nation."

Kurt considered this and after a short time of silence he signed the document and handed it back to the guardsmen. Kurt then stood up. "Someone get me a meeting with Fuhrer Hoss of the People's Reich," he ordered.

"We need to make the Deutschland aware of the current situation."

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

Vincent, Re-L, Daedalus, Pino, and Kristeva were now waiting in an average sized room with Dieter, Gordon, Demetri, Muller, and Vladimir.

"Oh my God," Vladimir exclaimed with a loud sigh. "How much longer do I have to wait here, I'm freaking tired!"

Before anyone could make a reply there was a knock on the door which was located at the head of the room.

"Who the hell," Dieter asked slowly while Gordon stood up and walked over to the door. He leaned next to it and reached for the knob.

"Who is it," he questioned loudly. "Hans Westmar," a voice replied from behind the door. "Who," Gordon questioned once more while Muller walked up to him.

"_Westmar_," the voice repeated. "Ah," Muller interrupted with relief. "That's the man the Fuhrer has sent to escort Vincent. Let him in."

Gordon then opened the door and Hans stepped inside the room. "Hail Hoss," he stated and he along with the SS soldiers threw their right arm in the air.

"So," Gordon stated as he stepped aside, revealing the city's newcomers.

"These are the people the Fuhrer has sent for," Gordon concluded. Hans then gave a friendly smile to the group and walked over to them.

"Hello," he stated and held his hand out in front of Vincent. "My name is Hans Westmar, welcome to New Berlin."

"I'm Vincent Law," the Proxy informed. Westmar gave a quick nod before stepping to the right and holding his hand out to the sulking young woman in all black.

"Re-L," she informed as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too," Hans complemented. He then noticed Pino standing next to Re-L.

Hans' smile widened and he keeled down to gain a better view of the AutoReiv. "And who are you," he questioned.

"My name's Pino," she informed proudly. "An AutoReiv," Hans asked as he looked back up to Re-L and Vincent.

"Yes," Vincent nodded. "Pino and Kristeva here are," he stated as he pointed to Kristeva. "Oh," Re-L interrupted as she just remembered something that Hans might be interested in hearing.

"They are both infected with the cogito virus. I hope that isn't a problem." "Cogito eh," Hans asked and turned back to Pino. "It's fine," he finally said dismissively.

"Fuhrer Hoss does not really care if the AutoReivs are infected. The virus has caused no problems for us."

"Really," Re-L asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Um," Hans interrupted as he stood up and looked to Daedalus and Kristeva. "I was uninformed there would be five of you. I was only told there would be three."

"Yeah," Gordon stated with a laugh. "You and me both Westmar." "I hope this isn't inconvenient," Daedalus began.

"Well, to be honest," Hans replied in an unfortunate tone. "It is very inconvenient. I can't let you in until we can verify who you are."

"Wait a minute," Re-L snapped. "This is Daedalus Yumeno! He's the head of medical research in Romdeau." She then stepped over to Kristeva. "And this is Kristeva," she continued. "She is the entourage of Raul Creed. He was the head of the Security Bureau."

"I'm sorry," Hans said with a sigh. "But I can let you Pino, and Vincent in the city because we have confirmed your identities and the Fuhrer has personally requested you to come. However, I have no verification on who these two people are. It's not that I don't believe you but we are just going to have to wait until this situation can be sorted out at the Reichstag."

"Reichstag," Re-L asked and crossed her arms. "We are meeting with this... _Fuhrer_, tomorrow right?" Hans nodded reassuringly.

"And who can I talk to about Daedalus and Kristeva? The Fuhrer I assume." "Actually," Hans corrected. "It was the Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch who was in charge of identifying you all. But don't worry, you'll meet with him tomorrow as well."

"Is Mr. Welinch actually going to listen to me," Re-L questioned boldly. Vincent was becoming nervous as he could clearly see the SS soldiers; who were sent to retrieve them were visibly taking offense by her insults to their beloved officials.

"Of course," Hans assured in a welcoming manner. "The Reichsführer is a very kind man. I'm sure you will have no problems in granting your friends here, citizenship in the Reich. But until then they will have to stay in the docking bay. I'll make sure they have a something to eat and a place to sleep."

Re-L did not like this situation but she knew it would not help to keep arguing with Hans. "Are we finished here," Vlad interrupted with boredom. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," Hans informed with a nod. "Comrade Herman should be speaking with you all some time next week," Vlad continued and scolded Vincent.

The two men of the Red Republic then left the room completely.

"You'll be out of here by tomorrow," Re-L stated as she turned back to Daedalus and Kristeva. "Don't mind us Re-L," Daedalus replied. "We will be fine."

"Well, lets get going," Hans announced. "I'll take you guys to a hotel room you can stay in tonight. The Fuhrer has invited you to stay over at his place until I can get you an apartment."

"Before you leave," Dieter interrupted and he walked up to Hans with a large jar in his arms. "Oh boy," Hans began with a sigh.

"I think," Dieter continued as he handed the jar to Hans. "That the Fuhrer will get a real kick out of seeing this little guy."

"What is it," Hans asked and brought the jar up for closer inspection. "_Hey_," a voice snapped which caused Hans to jump and nearly drop the jar.

"I have a name you know," the jar informed harshly. "It's Pravitas!" Hans adopted a horrified expression and turned to Dieter and the others. "What the hell is this," he asked.

"It's a Pravitas," Dieter reminded before he and his other squad mates ran off.

* * *

The next day, Re-L and Vincent woke up in their individual beds. Hans had driven them to a rather nice hotel that granted a pleasant view of the city which was twice the size of Romdeau. Re-L was surprised by the actual size of New Berlin.

Pino was sleeping in a corner of the room near the large window. Pravitas was placed on the ground to her right. Vincent sat up and checked the time, surely enough, it was already time for Hans to be arriving.

"Vincent," Re-L stated loudly which caused Vincent to jump and drop the small alarm clock. "Where is Hans," she asked. "He should have been here by now."

"How should I know," asked Vincent. He then stood up and walked over to Pino and went through the process of reactivating the AutoReiv.

At that second, a knock came at the door. "I'm guessing that's him," Vincent informed. "You think," Re-L asked smartly as she too stood up and walked towards the door.

She opened it up and as expected Hans was in the hall with his usually cheerful expression. "I hope you are all ready because the Reichstag we'll be opening it's doors soon."

"I hope your Fuhrer doesn't mind us being a little late," Vincent said in a nervous tone. "No, it should be fine," Hans said with a dismissive laugh.

"The Fuhrer is always late for work. In fact, most of the senior officers take their time, arriving to the Reichstag. I think the only one who will actually care is Generaloberst Ernest Frank, but you'll meet them all when we get there."

"How long will it take," asked Pravitas which still disturbed both Vincent and Hans; Re-L had already gotten use to the anomaly.

"Uh," Hans stuttered but decided not to communicate with the jar. "So anyway, we should probably get going now."

"Right," Pravitas groaned. "I know you krauts are all about being punctual." "Okay, jar thing," Hans began. "I'm actually doing my best to ignore you so please try to make it easier on me."

"Whatever you say," the jar sighed. "Vincent," Hans ordered. "Pick that thing up and lets get going." "Yes, Mr. Westmar," Vincent replied timidly and picked Pravitas off of the ground.

Re-L walked into the bathroom to proceed to ready herself for a day at the capital building of not only New Berlin, but a new Germany as well. Vincent and Pino spoke with Hans in the meantime.

"I'm curious," Vincent questioned. "About," Hans asked as he noticed the shoelace on his right boot was undone. He then sat down on a bed and proceeded to tie it.

"Why did you want to interview us," Vincent asked. "Why is Romdeau so important?" "Well," Hans laughed. "You'll really have to ask the Fuhrer that question.

Hans then lead the way out of the hotel. Re-L then thought of something as the group walked down the halls.

"Westmar," she questioned and the young man in the brown suit glanced over his shoulder as he continued to walk. "Ma'am," he asked.

"Why exactly would New Berlin need a hotel," she questioned. "I find it odd because Romdeau never built them."

"This is a place where ambassadors and representatives stay if they need to be in our city overnight," Hans informed.

"Who usually comes to visit your city," Vincent asked curiously.

"Our fellow Germans, mostly," Hans explained. "Often, the ambassador of Brother Austria stays over. Sometimes higher class Austrians will visit too."

"Brother Austria," asked Pino. "You have a brother?" Hans let out a light laugh. "No Pino," he informed.

"We in the Fatherland refer to a place known as Austria as our geographical brother. Kaiser Nestroy helped us in the revolution, and in the early days of the Reich; he has protected us from the Red Republic and the Romans."

"I remember your revolution," Re-L announced. "I was still in school when it happened. I think I remember seeing footage of when the Austrian soldiers invaded. I'm not sure as to how it all happened but it has always had me curious."

"Oh," Hans began cheerfully. "You and the Fuhrer will get along just fine! He loves talking about our heroic uprising against the former Reagent."

"So," Vincent interrupted. "Who else comes to visit this place besides the Austrians." Vincent was only going along with what he was hearing, the Austrian Empire was not common knowledge to him.

"Sometimes, a representative from the Mosk dome," Hans informed. "_Mosk_," Vincent asked in slight shock.

"Sure," Hans replied. "We have always considered Mosk to be a Germanic dome. We believe it was actually built on the soil of the old Fatherland. In fact, during the War of Reunification we tried to annex Mosk, but by the time the Wehrmacht arrived it was destroyed. We currently have a memorial in Berlin Square."

* * *

Later that day, Hans and his little group had finally made it to the Reichstag. They were riding in a rather nice black car, which an AutoReiv was driving.

The car pulled over in front of a large courtyard filled with statues of Germanic deities and old leaders of the different Reichs in history.

Two decorated soldiers of the SS in their usual dress uniforms walked up to the vehicle. The first soldier opened up the passenger's door and Hans stepped out. The second SS man opened the door to the back seat and out stepped Pino, Vincent, and Re-L.

Hans then lead the way to the entrance of the Reichstag which was behind a row of pillars on the far side of the courtyard.

"Now," Hans said as they continued to the entrance. "When you are first meeting the Fuhrer and this goes for any of the senior officers; you will want to raise your right arm in the air and say 'hail Germany.' You can expect to meet Fuhrer Hoss obviously, Ambassador Reginald Schrude, Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch, and Generaloberst Ernst Frank."

Hans then stopped as they arrived at a small marble staircase which lead to the elaborately designed front side of the Reichstag.

"When you see Hoss," Hans continued and pointed his index in the air. "All you really need to do is relax and obviously be polite. Also, the Fuhrer loves jokes. He likes all types of jokes except for dirty jokes, and political jokes."

"I know how to approach leaders," Re-L informed with a sour scold. "I _was_ the head of intelligence in Romdeau."

"Yes," Hans laughed, "And we all know how well that turned out." Re-L immediately clenched her hand into fists out of frustration.

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time out here," Hans exclaimed. "Come on! I'm sure Fuhrer Hoss is already waiting in his office."

The four then stepped up the stairs and Hans immediately stopped in front of several armed SS guards who were standing by the door. "Hail Hoss," he said as he casually saluted them and took a card out of his shirt pocket and held it out for them to see.

"Go ahead, Hans," the first guard stated and gave a friendly smile. He did not need to even review the card because Hans was one of the more popular faces of the Reichstag.

"Wait," another guard said, stopping Hans in his tracks. "Are these the people Fuhrer Hoss is expecting?" Hans then looked back to Re-L, Vincent, and Pino. "Yes, these are the people from Romdeau."

"Alright, go ahead," the guard replied and waved for the group to enter. The three then stepped inside and were immediately greeted by a large red banner with an iron cross illustrated in the center.

The interior of the Reichstag even impressed Re-L. The capital building of Romdeau neglected to implement such arts into the entrance hall. There were large murals of the old Germanic deities on the ceiling.

The only light source in this huge marble hall was of the massive chandeliers that lined the path from above.

Hans finally led the newcomers into the lobby which was massive in of itself. At the center of the room was a large statue of Fredrick the Great with a German eagle on his right shoulder. In his hands was a map of the land that belonged to old Germany.

Hans then noticed the reception desk where Reginald and another man were speaking to one another. "Oh look," Hans began, "There is the Ambassador and Generaloberst. Come on, they'll tell us where Hoss is."

The group walked over to the desk. Reginald and the man he was speaking to turned to them. The man who Hans called the Generaloberst was tall like Reginald and his name was Ernest Frank. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Unlike Reginald who was wearing a nonmilitary suit; Ernest however, had a gray uniform. This uniform was very similar to the standard Wehrmacht suit, although Ernest had a considerable amount of medals and other decorations.

"Hans," Reginald began. Hans stood tall and gave a formal salute to the two men. "Hail Hoss," he stated firmly while Reginald and Ernest gave casual salutes.

"Are these the people from Romdeau we've been waiting on," asked Ernest as he gestured for Vincent. "Yes," Hans said with a reassuring nod.

"Is the Fuhrer here yet," Hans questioned and tilted his head curiously. "Anton should be back in about an hour," Reginald informed. "He and Welinch went to examine the next wave of soldiers that have just graduated from the SS Academy."

Hans nodded in an understanding manner before twirling around to Vincent and his friends. "Okay," Hans began. "Why don't you guys come to my office, and we'll wait for them to get back."

"Before you go," Ernest interrupted as he and Reginald stepped up. "I am Ernest Frank," he informed as held his hand out for Vincent. "Generaloberst of the Wehrmacht." Vincent shook his hand and Ernest stepped over to Re-L where she did the same.

"I am Reginald Schrude," the man in the suit stated as he went through the same greeting process. "Ambassador of the Reich."

At that moment, a man in an all black suit streaked through the entrance hall and straight across the lobby.

"Oh look," the woman behind the reception desk exclaimed and pointed to the speeding figure. "Is that the Reichsführer," she questioned.

"Heinrich," Reginald called out and the man stopped. He then pushed up his familiar reading glasses while Reginald continued. "Aren't you suppose to be with Anton at that rally?"

Heinrich let out an exhausted sigh.

"Yes," he stated before running off. "I've got to get there before he does," Heinrich yelled and disappeared down a side hall which had a sign on the right side of the entrance labeled, '_SS Meeting Chamber_.'

"Oh boy," Pravitas began from Vincent's arms, which startled Ernest and Reginald. "I already have a feeling this day is going to be endless."

"Did that thing just talk," Ernest questioned in shock and Hans nodded with a defeated sigh.


	10. Story Time

_**Interval Ten: Story Time**_

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

Hans, the group from Romdeau, and two of the senior officers were still in the lobby.

"That's Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch," Hans informed. "He is head of the SS and Minister of the Interior."

"You were telling us about him earlier," Re-L reminded. "Ew," Ernest interrupted. "If Heinrich is just arriving then that ceremony hasn't even started. Hans, why don't you give them a tour," he suggested. "It would help kill some time."

"Yes sir," Hans nodded. "That should be fun," he informed before stepping off. "Come along now," Hans stated and Re-L, Vincent, and Pino followed. "I'll show you the memorial halls we have to the previous Reichs of Old Germany."

The group soon made it to a very large hallway. On the left side of the hall were three sub hallways that commemorated the first three empires of the German world.

"This first hallway was themed by the Holy Roman Empire," Hans informed. Re-L, Vincent, and Pino stared down the hall which was complete with a large banner of a yellow flag with an imperial eagle printed on it.

There were also oil paintings of the different leaders during that time. In the very back of the hall was a painting of Otto I.

"Moving on," Hans continued and the group moved ahead to the second hall.

"This is our memorial to the Empire of Germany," he stated and pointed down the second hall. Inside was a similar flag although this one was striped black, white, and red. At the very back of the hall was on oil painting of Fredrick the Great along with other more minor leaders.

"And finally," Hans stated as they moved further to the last memorial hall. "This," he said and they came to a stop. "Is our alter to the Third Reich."

The hallway was decorated with books and propaganda posters from the Third Reich. There were several red banners with swastikas printed on them. A huge portrait of Adolf Hitler was hung up on the back wall and was surrounded by his senior officers.

"This my friends," Hans continued with a depressed sigh. "Was our last great involvement in the old world. It was the first time Germany was truly a world power. Fuhrer Hoss does his best to avenge the perished souls of final empire. They were not memorialized after there defeat which makes this hall depress me the most."

"I have a question," Re-L interrupted and Hans turned to her. "If Fuhrer Hoss truly wanted to revive the Third Reich which, to be honest is exactly what you guys look like. Why didn't he just use the old symbolism instead of replacing things like the swastika with the iron cross?"

"I asked him that myself," Hans informed. "He said that by no longer using the swastika we were laying to rest the spirit of Old Germany. Fuhrer Hoss says the Third Reich is dead and reusing their symbols would only compare to poking a dead dog with a stick. We made our own empire to engrave into the history books."

* * *

When the tour was finally over, Hans led the newcomers back to the main floor where he and the senior officers were usually conducting whatever responsibilities were needed of them.

"Welcome," Hans stated as the elevator doors opened up to a more simple yet long hallway with many doors along the left wall and windows to the right.

"This is where the real work is done," he informed. "My office is right there," he said and pointed to the first door nearest to the elevators.

He then pointed to the very last door adjacent to the elevators at the other end of the hall. "That is Fuhrer Hoss's office. These others belong to the Reichsführer, Ambassador, Generaloberst, and Minister of State Media."

"Everybody's here, eh," Re-L questioned in a rather unamused tone yet Hans was too distracted to hear her.

He noticed that Hoss's door was open. He could see Hoss sitting behind his desk and Reginald along with some of his assistants were speaking together.

"Hmm," Hans began. "What's wrong," asked Vincent. "Yeah, you got really quiet all of a sudden," Pravitas interrupted.

Hans scolded the jar before handing it back to Vincent. "Um, wait here," Hans stated. "I'm going to see what's going..."

Before Hans could continue he was interrupted by someone in an all too familiar black uniform coming up from behind.

"Westmar," Heinrich announced and the group turned back to face him. "My Reichsführer," Hans stuttered in surprise.

"So," Heinrich continued and examined the strangers. "Are these the people from Romdeau," he questioned.

"Yes Mr. Welinch," Hans nodded and gave a salute. "This is Re-L Mayer," he informed as he gestured to the people he was listing. "She is Donvo's granddaughter. Heinrich gave her a friendly smile before turning his attention to the others.

"Wait a minute," Heinrich interrupted. "Donvo Mayer? The Regent of Romdeau?" "Yes sir," Hans assured. "Oh boy," Heinrich said with a sigh as he did have a not so friendly encounter with Donvo during the War of German Reunification.

"This is the Proxy, Vincent Law," Hans informed. "How are you," Heinrich asked and the two shook hands.

"And this is Pino," Hans continued. Heinrich gave the little AutoReiv a bright smile. "Welcome to Germany," he said in a friendly tone.

"Anyone gonna introduce me," Pravitas spoke out and Heinrich looked around to see who was actually speaking.

"Over here," the jar exclaimed. "Oh, my Reichsführer," Hans explained. "This is Pravitas, we found him in Rofocale's territory and we have no idea what he is."

"Yeah, thanks pal," Pravitas said with sarcasm. "I'm really feeling the love in the Fatherland here."

"Ignore him," Re-L interrupted. "Eh, screw off ya bitch," Pravitas muttered. "But I need to speak with you about a couple of other people that are waiting for clearance into the city," Re-L informed.

"Oh, right," Heinrich remembered. "Hans called ahead and told me about that. Why don't you come into my office and we can sort this out."

"Wait," Hans interjected. "What about Fuhrer Hoss? What is he doing in there." Heinrich adopted a more curious expression. "Reginald found out about this weird dome in the Neutral Zone we've never even heard of before," Heinrich replied as he looked towards Hoss's office.

"But don't worry," Heinrich continued dismissively. "Since you guys were from the Neutral Zone," he said and looked towards Re-L and Vincent.

"They will probably ask you if you've ever seen that place. But lets not waste anytime," Heinrich said and walked off towards his office.

"Come inside and I'll see about giving your friend permission into the city."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hoss's office. Reginald was pointing towards an area on a large map of the wasteland.

"So this is the first time we've heard of this place, right," asked Hoss while he scratched his head curiously.

"Apparently so," Reginald replied and gave an empty shrug of his shoulders. "That doesn't make sense," Hoss exclaimed.

"We've been down those roads so many times and this is the first instance in which we've laid eyes on that dome," Hoss continued in disbelief.

"I guess so," Reginald agreed, just as flabbergasted as Hoss was. "We have visited both Romdeau and Mosk countless times during the Liberation Period," Hoss elaborated. "And yet this thing randomly pops up. It looks creepy too. Do we know what goes on inside?"

"No Fuhrer," Reginald said with a shake of his head. "However, my informants did get a close look at a sign that was posted on the top of the dome. They told me it was labeled, _Smileland_."

"That's even creepier," Hoss said and glanced over his shoulder as if making sure no one was behind him.

* * *

**Location: Ophelia Dome, Cultist Territory**

The four cultists who had originally been spared by the Germans were sent back to their on land. They all had nervous expressions on their faces while they sat in a single row of chairs that lined the wall of an interrogation room.

After a few moments of listening to a clock tick away on the wall, Rofocale finally reentered the room along with several other guards.

Even though he was wearing his old inquisitor's armor, the four could tell he was not happy. "Welcome back," he said in monotone.

"My lord, Rofocale," the first cultist sitting to the far right began but was cut off. "Why," Rofocale interrupted with a long sigh.

"Why is it? That on a very slow day I get a call from the Germans saying they have captured over 200 soldiers, and are occupying damn near 400 square kilometers of _my_ land?"

"We were acting under specific orders," the cultist to the right replied. "Were those my orders though," Rofocale asked in a slightly more aggressive tone.

"No sir," the cultists admitted. "So why was it a good idea," Rofocale continued. "To capture a group of random freaks that Hoss was trying to bring into his nation for whatever reason? Do you people realize that I said trail them, don't intercept them? Is there a difference in my use of words there?"  
"Yes sir," they all replied. Rofocale then pulled a knife and headed for the soldier that sat to the far right. "Then why the _fuck_, couldn't you follow that," he asked harshly as he stabbed the cultist through his chest.

Rofocale stabbed him a few more times before yanking the knife back out and began to pace the room. "Oh, we are going to have fun," he informed with a slight chuckle.

"After all," he continued over the shocked gasps and whimpers of the living cultists. "You guys nearly opened up a fourth front," Rofocale's informed and by the shaky tone of his voice it was clear his mind was beginning to break.

"I already have to fight off the fucking Inquisition, the Ottomans, and the Union! God forbid we keep Austria, Germany, and those psycho Japs out of the war, right!?"

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

The office of the Reichsführer's was a rather luxurious one. At the center of the large room was Heinrich's desk. There was a window on the left wall just opposite from the door.

A bookshelf was standing in the left corner of the room, behind the desk. Behind the guest chairs was an averaged sized black, leather couch.

Heinrich was sitting at his desk with a frustrated expression while Re-L, Vincent, Pino, and Pravitas watched him curiously from seats on the opposite side of the room. Pino stood next to Vincent since he and Re-L claimed the seats. Vincent was forced to hold Pravitas due to the fact that Re-L refused to touch him.

"_Ack_," he exclaimed and allowed his head to fall onto his holographic keyboard. "What's wrong," asked Re-L in her usually flat tone.

"I just approved citizenship for one Daedalus Yumeno and the AutoReiv," Heinrich replied while refusing to look up to them.

"Why do they need citizenship," Re-L asked and lifted her right eyebrow in a challenging manner. "It's not like we're staying in New Berlin."

"Like hell you aren't," Heinrich retorted. "You can leave all you want but I just went through hell to grant them access to the city!"

"Re-L," Vincent interrupted. "Maybe we should wait and see what happens before we make decisions like that."

Heinrich then returned his attention to his computer monitor and pushed up his glasses. "Oh," he began. "Fuhrer Hoss will see you now. You guys no where his office is right?"

"Yes, we've already seen it," Re-L informed. "Fantastic," Heinrich yawned and stretched his arms. "Don't let Fuhrer Hoss know but I'm about to take a nap," he explained. "If he needs to see me, just knock on my door so I can wake up."

"What makes you think we're here to help you not do your job," Re-L questioned and narrowed her eyes at the Reichsführer.

"Ew, somebody's moody today," Heinrich replied. "Let me guess, you're not a morning person, right?"

"Re-L," Vincent interrupted once more as he stood up. "Why don't we go now?" "Fine," Re-L stated and she too stood up.

"Bye, Mr. Heinrich," Pino said with a cheerful wave while the group left the office. "See ya later, kid," Heinrich called back and returned the wave.

As soon as they were out of Welinch's office, Vincent immediately shut the door and almost gave a scold to Re-L.

"Re-L, what is your problem," Vincent breathed. "Excuse me," the woman in black questioned harshly, she was definitely surprised by Vincent's odd behavior.

"You are going to get us in trouble," Vincent informed. "You're acting even more rude than you usually do." "Quit Vincent," Re-L ordered.

"No," Vincent replied in his usually timid voice. "Why cant you just be polite for once," Vincent questioned cautiously and could visibly see Re-L was already growing even angrier with him.

"These people went through a lot of trouble to bring us here safely and we're also pretty vulnerable here."

"Says you," Re-L scolded. "What do you mean," asked Vincent but Re-L rolled her eyes. "If you're worried," she began.

"I know better than to disrespect someone in a position like this Fuhrer Hoss person. I was only speaking with the Reichsführer that way because I had a run in with him a long time ago."

"Really," Vincent inquired and Re-L nodded. "He obviously doesn't remember me but he did pay a visit to my grandfather nearly a decade ago. Let's just say he wasn't very polite to me so I was just paying him back."

"Alright," Vincent sighed. "Lets just go meet Fuhrer Hoss." "Hurry up," Pino exclaimed as she abruptly darted towards Hoss's office.

The two followed her quickly before she got herself into trouble. As soon as they entered Hoss's office, they were immediately noticed a man sitting at the desk with black hair, brown eyes, a small and almost familiar mustache. He also wore a brown suit but it was not overly decorated like Heinrich's was. There were only one or two iron crosses pinned to his chest.

He was writing a few notes down with a stylus on his holographic monitor, when he looked up to see his visitors.

Ambassador Reginald also remained in the room as he was sitting in one of the three chairs that faced Hoss's desk.

"Ah," Hoss began. "You must be the three we have been expecting." "Uh, four actually," Pravitas corrected and Hoss's smile quickly faded.

"That's creepy isn't it," Reginald laughed and elbowed Hoss. "Hello again, guys," Reginald greeted as he had already met them back in the lobby.

"I'm Vincent Law," the Proxy explained. "This is Re-L Mayer, and this is Pino." Hoss gave a nod to the three of them.

"I'm Pravitas," the jar informed while Vincent placed him on the desk. He and Re-L then took their seats.

Hoss studied the jar and his left eye twitched in confusion. "What is that thing and why is it speaking to me," he questioned. Meanwhile, Reginald adopted a nervous expression as he noticed the strangers had completely forgotten to salute Hoss. However, Fuhrer Hoss did not seem to care.

"Rude," Pravitas declared but as usual he was ignored. "We captured it when we arrived on Rofocale's land," Reginald informed.

"Yeah," Pravitas exclaimed. "Good job there Anton, I was getting pretty bored." "You know my first name," asked Hoss.

"You're exactly 52 years old," Pravitas continued. "You were disgusted by the old republic brought to New Berlin by the Regent, Oscar Weimar. You established a new regime that was able to topple the old government."

"How do you know all of this," Hoss questioned in disbelief. "Uh," Pravitas hesitated as he personally could not give an answer. "Lucky guess?"

"I don't think so," Reginald stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Well, moving on," Hoss interjected to stay on track.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," he suggested. "I personally am curious as to what happened to Romdeau. I know Donvo and I did not see eye to eye on... well, anything but it still has my interest."

"Well," Vincent stuttered. "Let me tell them the story, Vincent," Re-L ordered. "Yes, alright," Vincent replied. Hoss and Reginald glanced at each other curiously as it was definitely an odd sight to see a Proxy behave so sheepishly.

"Romdeau was already in the early stages of falling by the time I took an interest into things," Re-L informed. "You see Mr. Hoss," she stated and gestured to Vincent.

"I first met him when he had immigrated to Romdeau from Mosk. I met him a time after that when I was investigating an area for a few Cogito infected AutoReivs."

Re-L then proceeded on to talk about how she ended up getting involved in Vincent's life after he escaped Romdeau. She spoke on her discovery of the Proxies, their purpose, the past between Mosk and Romdeau which shocked Hoss as he was involved in that strife between those two cities.

Vincent was getting a little bit tired of sitting in that chair for the hours that rolled by, and Hoss dismissed him to go explore more of the Reichstag. Re-L finally elaborated on their return to Romdeau which led to its final collapse.

"So that explains the missiles that were fired off by Romdeau before they went off radar," Reginald announced.

"Yes," Re-L agreed. "That Proxy that I was telling you about before," she reminded. "The one with similar attributes to Vincent," inquired Hoss.

"Right," Re-L nodded. "He was planning to launch more of the missiles. I'm guessing he was going to send them to the SPQR, the Russian Empire which means the communists would feel the impact as well. And they would send them here, to the Deutschland as well."

Hoss felt uneasy by this and so did Reginald. "We really don't know how to thank you for preventing this," Hoss informed.

"Medals," Reginald suggested and Hoss's face lightened up. "No," Re-L replied. "Don't do anything like that. We were just acting on the spur of the moment anyway."

"Nonsense," Hoss retorted. "You have saved the Fatherland, not only us but our close allies, and worst enemies. That calls for iron crosses."

Reginald nodded reassuringly. "Not only that," Hoss continued. "But I am prepared to offer you a job here in counter intelligence."

Re-L widened her eyes slightly. While she did not want to stay in a populated dome city, this was seeming more tempting. She only wanted to leave for reasons she would never admit to Vincent or her other acquaintances for that matter, but Fuhrer Hoss was making the decision very difficult.

"So let me get this straight," Re-L began quietly. "You track us down and drag us to the capital city of your nation. Non of you know us and now you're just going to throw these medals at us and amazing job offers like that?"

Hoss slowly nodded. "Odd isn't it," he stated. "We were originally going to offer you all a place to stay simply out of common courtesy but because you, Vincent, and even Pino here," he said and smiled at the little AutoReiv.

"Did save us all that does deserve some recognition." "Alright," Re-L nodded as she was already sold on the opportunity.

"Great," Hoss replied and stood up. "Lets go tell the Reichsführer that he has a new assistant." "Wait," Re-L said in confusion. "I have to work with Welinch?"

"Is that a problem," Hoss asked curiously. "Nothing I cant get over," Re-L admitted. "Ah," Hoss said as if he had remembered something. "You two must have bumped into each other when I sent him to Romdeau."

"Right," Re-L replied, shocked that Hoss had made such a lucky guess. "You see," Reginald laughed. "I'm the voice of reason," he informed. "And when other leaders ignore me. Well, we send in Heinrich who is a lot more... stern."

"But don't worry," Hoss assured as he gestured for the door and Re-L led the way to the hall. "Heinrich is a very friendly person, it's only when we send him to warn our adversaries that he really adopts a violent personality."

"If you say so," Re-L replied as the two stepped out into the hallway. "Heinrich," Hoss called out. Immediately, Heinrich's door flew open and the Reichsführer flew out into the hall while sitting in his rolling chair. He also held his pet rabbit in his arms as if he were a weird version of Dr. Evil.

"Yo," Heinrich stated as if everything was normal. Hoss shook his head in a flabbergasted manner before continuing.

"Re-L Mayer here, well be taking the position of leading counter intelligence," Hoss informed. "Train her," he growled and that was all Heinrich needed to here.

"Cool," he replied with a nod and turned to Re-L. "You start tomorrow, don't be late. You can expect me sometime after I'm actually suppose to be here."

Re-L rolled here eyes while Heinrich kicked the ground and caused his chair to slide back into his office.

"Ew," Pino squealed from behind Re-L's legs. "A rabbit," she continued and darted for Heinrich's office.

"He is a nice guy," Hoss reassured. "If you say so," Re-L sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent had decided to visit the roof of the Reichstag. By the time he arrived, Re-L was still explaining their past events to the Fuhrer and Ambassador.

Vincent looked around to all of the statues that stood looking out towards the city of New Berlin.

After awhile he noticed something odd ahead of him. It was a woman lying on her side, on top of the concrete that separated the rooftop from a free fall towards the ground.

She was relaxing in between two small statues and suddenly looked back in Vincent's direction. She had blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore a casual blueish green dress. She then grinned at Vincent."

"Let me guess," she stated abruptly and sat up. "You're... Ergo? Right?" "Uh, right," he nodded. "I'm Vincent. How do you know me though?"

"Because I'm a Proxy too," she informed. "My name is Marina. We've met a time or two before. Although you probably don't remember that."

"So you're the Proxy of New Berlin," Vincent stated. "Um," Marina replied hesitantly as she did not like the word _Proxy_. "I would like to consider myself as the spirit of Germany. I made Hoss's rise to power possible. I invented the Fourth Reich. I was the one who gave Hoss all of these ideas, and I am the reason he met so many other people who would make up his senior staff. But don't tell him about me, everyone thinks I fled the city."

"Wait," Vincent questioned. "So if you are the creator of this dome and you helped Hoss then why do you not want him to know where you are?"

Marina giggled at him. "I'm surprised that was the first question you thought to ask me," she informed. "Oh well, since you're friend won't finish telling her boring little story for hours I suppose we have time."

"Time," Vincent asked. "Right," Marina nodded with a bright smile. "I'm sure you're wondering about how this nation was started and why there is a wall in the middle of the city."

"Hmm," Vincent pondered. "It does have my interest," he informed. "Yes it does," Marina reassured and continued to smile at him. "Well Ergo..."

"Vincent," the Proxy corrected and Marina laughed at him once more. "Alright Vincent," she repeated. "There was a lot that happened here in my city. I'll tell you everything to the best of my ability."


	11. Weimar

_Note: These next 3 chapters will summarize the major events in New Berlin's history. These chapters might feel rushed. That's because it was hard to condense so much in 3 average length chapters. Also, it was really hard to figure out the dates on when all of this is suppose to take place. I had to do a lot of math just to figure out the ages of all the characters, that was not fun. And to make things easier so anyone who reads this can get a better idea of where the empires are in the wasteland, I'll be making a map. I'll announce its completion._

* * *

_**Interval Eleven: Weimar**_

**Location: New Berlin, Neutral Zone**

Decades before the Fourth Reich and German Communist Party were even thought of. Before such influential people like Fuhrer Hoss, and Comrade Herman were created.

New Berlin was the most democratic dome city in the known world. Which was not saying a lot due to the fact that it was a fake democracy. At this time, the Neutral Zone which housed every dome that was not part of a empire was much more expansive than it is during the modern age.

During this time, most of the known world was the Neutral Zone. The only empire that was currently around was the SPQR, which was still rather small at the time.

In the WombSys of New Berlin, Marina was typing away on a computer. She was running through a list of a very specific group of people she wanted to be brought into this world once the next generation of citizens is born.

The first person she was giving was giving a description for, in order for the WombSys to understand what it was to produce, was a long list of genetic information.

What to look like, and what to act like mostly. The name for this specific person, was Anton Hoss. He was also to have the maximum amount of Charisma that was humanly possible. Which was already far beyond what the current government had established to be legal.

* * *

_(32 Years Later)_

"_Attention_," a young lad called out on the street as he waved this odd holographic tablet in the air that had taken the place of a newspaper.

"The Austrian Empire declares war on the Serbs," he shouted and a lot of eyes averted to his location yet only one man walked up to him.

He was a much younger version of Anton Hoss. By this point he was obviously not given the title of Fuhrer, nor had he become the Chancellor of Germany. Of course, these are positions that would end up being invented due to their current situation.

Hoss took the tablet out of the boy's hand and examined it closely. He was currently preaching to the people of New Berlin, his rather positive views on imperialism.

He had often expressed the notion that the city-state system is dead. Hoss's notion however, was only proven more and more right as news had always found a way of informing the people that some miniscule neutral dome had collapsed for mysterious reasons.

Hoss lowered the news-tablet and looked around to the city he had always called the home of himself, and the home of the German people. The year was 283 AI. New Berlin was under the control of a Regent by the name of Weimar. He had no last name to anyone's knowledge.

Hoss was only at age 32 during this time. He came from a higher class family that was privileged enough to be granted a child under the classical dome regime.

Right now, Hoss was on his way to a popular beer hall in the downtown area. It was there and several other smaller beer halls that he and his newly formed _Deutsches Workers' Party_ would hold rallies.

At the moment they were still growing in popularity but as the living conditions for the citizens of New Berlin worsened, the DWP would grow. However, it was not the only party in the city that had its eyes on upheaval of this unideal government.

On the other side of New Berlin, the CPD or _Communist Party of the Deutschland_ was rising rapidly.

Currently, there were over 200 card carrying members of the DWP and 400 in the CPD. Although, lately the DWP had been growing faster.

Hoss finished reading the news-tablet before tucking it away in his brown jacket. He always wore his brown suit to the rallies as it was the designated uniform of party officials and the protection group called the SA.

Hoss reached the beer hall that night and entered through the back as to not be swarmed with the gestures of his audience and following.

He stepped inside the beer hall and walked into a back room where he and the other high ranking officials in the party met before each rally.

Everyone was going about their own thing. A younger Ernest Frank who was speaking to a, just as young, Reginald Schrude. Reginald wore a casual business suit and never actually wore a brown uniform. Ernest on the other hand was wearing his uniform.

Hoss shut his eyes and stood to himself as he usually did. He began to think of any last minute topics he would like to address for the upcoming speech.

Soon, another man in a similar brown uniform walked up to Hoss. He had short black hair, light brown eyes, and was notably tall.

"Mr. Hoss," he asked. Hoss opened his eyes and looked up to his latter who would soon become the Minister of State Media. His name was Oswin Conrad.

"I believe we are ready to get this conference started," he informed. "Very well," Hoss replied. He then led the way out of the back room and out to the open area where a crowd of people sat around tables.

Anton walked up to a nearby podium while the other senior party members lined up in the back.

There were many new faces in the audience, including a very youthful Heinrich Welinch. He was working for a more local department in New Berlin's government.

Normally, a loyal politician of a traditional dome city would not be caught dead at one of these revolutionary rallies, but Heinrich was the exception.

He had grown to despise both Weimar, and the very core of the Berlin hierarchy. Heinrich wanted a strong government. That, and he desired more power and influence. He had his own ideals on Pan-Germanism, and was interested in hearing the opinions of a new party; which from what he heard, they shared his views.

"Welcome back," Hoss stated firmly. His voice did not quiver, and he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him without strain.

"And to those who are new to the DWP, I would like to welcome you for the first time." With the usual introduction givin, Hoss was now ready to start the speech.

"Several things Weimar has done over the past few years has left the German citizen in strife. I am currently speaking of this new wave of AutoReivs he has allowed into our city. This and the growing population of non Germans in what _should be_ a German city!"

Several of the people in the audience gave light cheers for him to continue. "I cannot go into a store with seeing either an AutoReiv or immigrant running it," Hoss exclaimed.

"This city needs to be owned by the German people! It must be ruled by a strong government that cadres to the German needs! And the Germanic domes that surround us, must be unified into one cohesive Reich!"

Most in the audience clapped loudly to show their support including Heinrich. He was impressed so far. After the end of Hoss's speech, Heinrich would join the party. From there he would befriend Hoss and move up within the ranks quickly.

Meanwhile, at the citadel which lied in the center of the dome city, the Regent Weimar was having a discussion with Marina.

Weimar was a lot younger than Donvo was, indicating his presence as Regent must have been a recent one.

"Do you realize," Weimar began. He had a collective of moving and speaking statues like Donvo, but he also spoke for himself. They were only to act as an overwhelming presence, so that Weimar would not easily be wavered in conversation.

He had blond hair and green eyes. A large flag, striped gold, red, and black draped down over a pole behind his throne.

"What type of people you have unleashed in our city," he questioned firmly. "I don't answer to, sir," Marina replied with a smile.

"Keep in mind this is my dome," she reminded. "And if I want to revive Germany into a new Reich, then it shall be done."

"Do you not see the dangers," asked the first statue on the right. "In these people who you are allowing to sway the public opinion. They'll ruin the era of peace we've all worked so hard to keep."

"What era of peace," asked Marina. "Austria has just invaded Serbian territory. The SPQR has just taken 13 neutral domes. _Oh_, and half of the Russian Empire has just fallen to an extremely violent, communist revolution."

Marina's sweet town was definitely a deceptive strategy she had come up with. Although, she is not making her vision a friendly one, or at least not in the eyes of Weimar. Who only wants to keep his political status to begin with.

"And do you really think a person like Anton Hoss or Joseph Herman will allow a Proxy to live among their regime," asked a statue to the left.

"Of course not," Marina said with an oddly hysterical laugh. "I'll have to flee if I don't want to be executed. But I will keep my eyes on this place from a distance. As long as the German people I have worked so hard to preserve become a dominant force in these times, I will be happy."

"You're making a mistake," Weimar informed, although Marina stared at him with unfazed eyes. "And it is foolish to think we will sit back while these dictators formulate a revolution."

"Good luck," Marina replied. She then twirled around and headed off towards the exit. "But it has already been decided," she announced.

"Either Germany will be a world power... Or it will not _be_ at all!"

* * *

_(291 AI)_

Joseph Herman was standing in a docking bay that was now occupied by the CPD. The entire city was this way. What started out as two small political parties created by rivals who knew each other personally; has now spiraled into a binary revolution.

The communists were able to overrun Wiemar's police force of combat AutoReivs along the northern half of the city. It was now completely Red.

The south was experiencing the same turmoil. Anton Hoss, or _Fuhrer_ as he was now called; had completely taken over their local area.

However, even though the support for both of these parties was the thousands, and the defenses of New Berlin were demolished, they were still pinned down by military AutoReivs that were supplied to the Weimar Regime by Romdeau.

Donvo hated both Anton and Joseph and did relish in the idea of their failure. Not seeing how these decision to bully these revolutionaries would turn on him in the future.

Joseph and Anton had grown up together. They went to the same school, same chapel, same hair parlor. Yet they could never see eye to eye. This relationship has never been more apparent than now, as the entire city was feeling it.

Joseph sat in this docking bay, guarded by what he called, "the Vanguard of the Revolution." These men who had enlisted would soon be apart of his small yet elite military.

Joseph was waiting for his own personal salvation. A month ago, he had finally achieve communication with the leader of the newly established Socialist Republic. His name was Boris Leskov.

The Socialist Republic made up the south side of the Empire of Russia. The Russian Empire use to stretch across the entire eastern side of the known world before Leskov came along and jump started a revolution that would split the country in half.

Soon enough, several armed guards of the new Red Army entered the room from the porting bay. They examined the area and Joseph watched the door in front of him with an almost excited stance.

After it was deemed clear, Leskov entered the room. "Comrade," he stated with a nod of his head. "_Comrade_," Joseph greeted and a relieved expression struck his face.

Leskov had a receding hairline with a very light beard and brown eyes. He wore a black long coat and had a red star pinned to the right area of the chest.

"You have no idea," Herman stated. "How relieved I am to see you. Now that we have you and the SR military we can take the city before Hoss does.

"Actually," Leskov corrected with an unfortunate sigh. Herman's hopeful yet stern face soon faded to a more annoyed expression.

"While I have come with a substantial force," he continued. "I am afraid we will not be able to take the entire city."

Herman took in a more shaky breath. "Why is that," he questioned quietly. "The Austrians are here too," Leskov stated after a pause.

"Hoss has some how gotten into contact with the new Kaiser who was just placed in power." "So, Kurt Nestroy is here too," asked Herman and Leskov nodded with compressed lips.

"And you wont help us fight off the Austrians," Joseph questioned in shock. Leskov let out a light chuckle. "No one can go toe to toe with Austria," he informed. "I am sorry comrade, but you will simply have to take this half of the city and allow Hoss to grab the other."

Herman turned to the right and stared at the ground for a brief moment. "_Nikolai_," he called without breaking attention from the floor.

"Comrade Herman," Nikolai asked as he entered the room through the back door.

"Tell our people," Joseph ordered. "That Comrade Leskov has arrived. We are ready to storm the Regent's palace along with the Austrians."

* * *

Kurt Nestroy was much younger at this point. His hair was still a very visible light brown. He had just rose to power over the Austrian Empire a year ago.

He and several battalions of soldiers were now pouring out of the docking bays that had been occupied by the SA.

Fuhrer Hoss along with the other senior officers were standing out in the central market area of New Berlin. He was eager to meet the Kaiser of a nation he admired so much.

Strangely enough however, Anton was not the one who contacted the Kaiser. It was unknown to everyone in the party who had brought the Austrians to their aid, but they definitely weren't complaining.

Eventually, a line of black tanks and other Austrian panzers came into sight as they drove through the streets towards Hoss in a parade.

German citizens showered them with both Austrian and Reich flags.

"Well, my Fuhrer," a man with brown hair and light green eyes began. He wore a similar suit to the SA uniform, the only difference was that it was a navy blue. His name was Albert Kantor, and tomorrow, he would become the Reichsmarschall.

This was a similar position to Ernest's and Heinrich's position. Heinrich led an elite army of fighters. Ernest led the standard armed forces; and Albert would lead the German air force which would be named, Luftwaffe.

The first tank soon came to a stop just in front of Hoss and the other party members. There were several soldiers riding on it along with a young man in a black suit. He was of course, Kurt Nestroy of Austria.

He jumped off the panzer and walked over to Hoss with a confident smile. Hoss saluted the Kaiser of the Austrian Empire.

"Hail, my Kaiser," Anton stated while the other party members saluted as well. Nestroy glanced at around at each member of the group.

He then smiled and lifted his hand casually in the air. "Hail, my Fuhrer," he finally replied.

At that moment an Austrian soldier ran up from behind Hoss and saluted the Kaiser. "Hail," he stated firmly and Kurt waved him away. "What is it," he questioned.

"My Kaiser," the soldier began. "We have just annihilated the

* * *

Elsewhere, in the city. The soon to be, _former _Regent of New Berlin was sitting silently at his thrown.

The statues were arguing at him but Weimar wanted not to hear from them. He listened to explosions erupting from around the outside of the citadel. He knew now that the Austrians and Russians were easily destroying the small force Donvo had sent.

"Fear not, my Regent," one of the statues began in a stern tone. Romdeau will send reinforcements tomorrow. We still have a chance."

"Romdeau may send people tomorrow," Weimar replied in a shaky tone. "But the Austrians and Reds are here today."

"Then is it truly over," another statue questioned. "I believe so," a statue on the right finally admitted.

"What of Marina," asked the first man of stone. "She has already left the city," Weimar informed. "She sent the transmission to Austria and fled. She knows that as soon as Anton Hoss and Joseph Herman storm the palace. They will discover what a Proxy is. That is if Kaiser Nestroy has not already explained it to them."

At that moment, a standard AutoReiv entered the room silently with a pistol in hand. The machine calmly approached Weimar with the weapon.

"What is the meaning of this," asked a random statue. "Weimar's orders," the AutoReiv replied in a feminine tone.

"I was told if the revolutionaries were to break down the front doors and enter the building. I was to immediately bring his majesty a pistol."

The AutoReiv then placed the gun in Weimar's lap. He picked the weapon up and examined it for a moment.

"Sir," one of the statues interrupted. "We are receiving a communication requested from Romdeau. Shall I transfer Donvo to the monitor?"

"Go ahead," Weimar sighed and a large monitor lowered down from the sealing and projected an image of Donvo along with his collective of statues; Derrida, Berkeley, Husserl, and Lacan.

"Weimar," Derrida announced in her usual tiresome demeanor. "Please be patient. We will have more AutoReivs be sent to you by tomorrow."

Several bangs could then be heard from behind the entrance to Weimar's office. "Don't bother," he said with disrepair in his tone.

"Weimar, what is happening over there," Berkeley questioned. Before a response could be given the doors that separated Weimar from the outside world blew open.

SA, Austrians, Russians, Revolutionaries, and even early members of the SS poured inside. A bullet was fired off by an Austrian that killed the AutoReiv that had previously handed Weimar the pistol.

The statues both in the room, and on the television screen remained silent. Weimar then aimed his pistol at his head and fired.

"It's clear," a communist called out. "You can all enter now."

With that said, Fuhrer Hoss, Joseph Herman, Comrade Leskov, Nikolai, Heinrich, Reginald, and Kaiser Nestroy entered the room.

"Whoa," Heinrich exclaimed as he walked on ahead to get a better view of the room. "Anton, can this be my office?"

"No Heinrich," Anton sighed. "We have all agreed to shut this building down and open our own buildings."

Joseph nodded, signaling that he did agree to this.

Hoss then stepped further inside and walked past the holographic monitor on the ceiling. "Are you the people behind all of this," asked Derrida.

Hoss turned around with a threatening glare. "By this do you mean the liberation of the German people? Because that would all be on my supporters and the Austrian government."

"So you are Anton Hoss," Husserl stated. Anton nodded while Heinrich adopted a curious laugh.

"Oh, man," he said and wiped a comical tear from his right eye. "Donvo, you really are as old as they say!"

"Someone unplug this," Joseph ordered. "Yeah," Heinrich agreed and pointed to two nearby SS soldiers.

"Both of you, try to find a way to unhook this from the ceiling. It would look awesome in my living room!"

"We will be keeping an eye on you," Berkeley announced before the screen went blank.

* * *

**Location: Romdeau, Neutral Zone**

"It's a shame," said Derrida. "Yes," agreed Lacan agreed while Donvo watched them speak with a very irritated expression. He knew these new governments would prove to be troublesome for more traditional city-states such as Romdeau.

"But on a more _positive_ note," Lacan continued. "Our Re-L has just turned 7. Do we have any surprises planned yet?"


	12. The Early Years

_Note: To anyone who would like to get a better idea of what Heinrich's Panzer-AD looks like; it was inspired by the German Dora Gun._

* * *

_**Interval Twelve: The Early Years**_

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

_(298AI)_

Hans Westmar was sitting at a table in a rather nice restaurant with several other young ladies surrounding him.

"At the time I was sitting in my office," Hans said as he continued his entertaining story. "And I heard really loud music coming from the Reichsführer's office. I walked down there and knocked on the door and Mr. Welinch comes out with this giant foam cheese hat on his head..."

The girls laughed quietly while Hans cut himself off, and looked towards an AutoReiv that had just walked up to the table.

"Westmar," the machine stated in a female's voice. "Yes, Athena," Hans asked. "You should finish your lunch soon," the entourage informed.

"The Reichsführer is growing impatient. He wants everyone at the 1st Schutzstaffel Panzer Depot for his little presentation."

* * *

Later that day, Westmar had arrived at the military storage unit. SS soldiers covered the grounds. At this point, the SS were still a small, private organization. They had managed to grow to a very notable force.

It had been Heinrich's idea to revive this army that had once thrived in the last empire of Old Germany. His idea was to use them, not only as an elite unit but also as the next generation of leaders in the Reich.

Heinrich was well aware of how common it was for a nation to receive newer and newer leaders. As the generations progressed, so did their aspirations. This usually led to every nation's downfall. However, Heinrich had thought of a solution to the problem.

He created multiple SS schools for the more elite members. There, they would be taught on Fuhrer Hoss's desires for the future, and how to go about achieving them.

One such school was a few miles north of this depot.

Heinrich, Ernest, Reginald, Albert, and Oswin were standing in front of a small side door that led to the interior of a huge storage unit.

Westmar ran up to them and saluted. "Hail, my Reichsführer," he stated. Heinrich and the others gave a more casual salute before returning to their relaxed stance.

"Is the Fuhrer here," asked Hans. "Yeah," Oswin nodded. "He just went to the restroom. He'll be here... Oh, look," he interrupted himself and pointed ahead. Hans turned around to see Anton walking up to them.

The group immediately saluted their Fuhrer, who in turn gave a friendly smile and waved them down.

"My Fuhrer," Heinrich began as his normal, and eager personality was taking hold. "Oh, I cannot wait to show you the new panzers we are developing right here in Berlin!"

"Well, lets see them," Anton replied. "It's been a long day so far. So this should be a fun way to relax before we have to go back to the Reichstag."

"Alright," Heinrich announced. "What are you slow pokes waiting for!? Lets check out the most bad ass machinery in the world!"

An SS soldier then held the door open and saluted, the officers of state proceeded inwards. They were immediately met with several enormous German tanks.

"These are the new Mark 11 Tigers," Heinrich informed and ran his hand across the tread of a nearby tank.

"Very sharp," Ernest complemented as he examined the streamline design of these very advanced mechanisms that all correlated into what would soon be the revered German War Machine.

Welinch went on to show off the new planes he had designed for Albert's Luftwaffe. He then took the group to see the different land vehicles he had designed for Ernest's Wehrmacht.

Heinrich however, was saving the best unit for last. The group finally left the first warehouse and had to walk to another one just to see it.

They soon entered the last building. "Here it is," Heinrich boasted and gestured towards a massive artillery gun. The machine's treads must have been at least five times as tall as a full groan man. It seemed as if the weapon could barely fit into the already, enormous warehouse.

"What the hell is this thing," asked Hoss while he had to practically bend over backwards just to see the top.

"This my friends," Heinrich elaborated. "Is the Panzer-AD. The AD stands for _Anti-Dome_!" "Anti-Dome," asked Hoss with a curious lift of his right eyebrow.

"That's right," Heinrich assured proudly while the other high ranking officials slowly approached the bulking slab of iron.

"The Panzer-AD is specifically designed to destroy a dome city. In the event that we need to waste a hostile dome, instead of launching one of those extremely dangerous, and flat out useless missiles. We could, instead, use this. It acts as an artillery piece and with one shot, it will shatter the protective dome of any city!"

Hans, Reginald, Ernest, and especially Anton adopted worried expressions. "Heinrich," Hoss sighed. "This is a very impressive achievement, but this is still a weapon of mass destruction. I'm not going to order it dismantled..."

As Anton continued his lecture, a shocked expression hit Heinrich's face. "However, it will be banned from basic combat and will only be deployed legally with my permission."

Heinrich frowned at this. He nodded as he did not want to argue with the Fuhrer but he would not forget this moment. Heinrich had great planes for the Panzer-AD. He would produce as many as Hoss would allow and spend time with the technicians at least once a week. The major reason it was so important for this weapon to be recognized by Hoss was due to the fact that Heinrich designed it himself.

Like a child wanting to post their artwork on the refrigerator.

* * *

**Location: Romdeau, Neutral Zone**

In Donvo's chamber, a man in a brown suit sat in the visitor's chair. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Congratulations, Jefferson," Derrida began. "Yes," Husserl agreed. "Now that you have been selected as our next Chief of Security, there are issues we need to discuss."

"I assume," Jefferson began in a casual tone. "That this is about Germany's recent expansion on all sides. My reports say they have taken 12 minor domes in the past year."

Jefferson was the predecessor to Raul Creed Jefferson's time in office would prove to be a rather short interval.

"Germany is a concern," Berkeley commented. "However, they are far too strong now. We cannot do anything against them or the Red Republic for that matter. You're first assignment will not be dealing with anyone in the southern side of the known world."

"If you say so," Jefferson replied flatly. "We have a problem in Mosk," Lacan informed. "A problem," asked Jefferson.

"We need to find our Proxy," Husserl said abruptly. "You have already been briefed before hand on what that means."

"Right," Jefferson stated. "I'm simply not clear on what exactly this Proxy is." "We will tell you after we have given you our scenario," Berkeley insisted.

Jefferson let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "Okay," he replied. "Our Proxy, Ergo is his name," Derrida informed.

"Has run off to the Mosk dome in pursuit of another Proxy, Monad. We need Ergo back as quickly as possible. However, with the tensions rising between us and the German nations, you need to go about this exactly as we say. You have no idea how easy it will be to spark a reaction out of them."

* * *

**Location: People's Reich, New Berlin**

_(Several Weeks Later)_

Kaiser Kurt Nestroy had arrived in Germany for the usual meeting of what has now been established as the Southern Powers. This was due to the fact that Germany and Austria were both located at the southern area of the known world.

He along with Anton and his senior officers were sitting around a large table in a ballroom. They spoke lightly and told jokes to one another as they usually did in these meetings. It definitely helped to keep the bond between the nations strong.

"Well, this certainly has been a pleasant visit as always," Kurt complemented. "Anton, you have done a magnificent job at governing this great nation. Our ancestors of the Fatherland would be proud."

"Thank you, so much," Anton replied with a modest smile. "Right," the Kaiser nodded as one of his Honor Guards approached him and placed a piece of paper in front of him.

Kurt then pushed the paper towards Anton. "Now, I need to talk about a more oppressing matter," he informed.

Anton took the paper and examined it. "Oh, right," Reginald began. "You did call ahead with something of importance."

At that moment, several unfamiliar soldiers entered the room. They wore odd, tan uniforms with a white armband and a red circle at the center.

Shortly after, a man in a dark green uniform with black hair and brown eyes entered. He was covered in medals and carried a red katana at his waste.

He along with his guards looked to be of oriental descent. Kaiser Nestroy then stood up and everyone else quickly followed suit.

"People of the Reich," Kurt began and walked over to the stranger. "This is Yoshio Tanizaki." The man gave a formal bow as he was introduced.

"He is Minster of the Imperial Army in what we now know of as the Japanese Empire. Apparently, his people have been living farther south. Well away from what we thought was the known world."

Kurt then stopped himself before a comical smile swept across his face. "Well, why don't I allow him to speak for himself?"

Yoshio chuckled at this and stepped forward. He bowed once more before Hoss. "I come here on behalf of the Emperor of my country."

Hoss gestured for him to take a seat and the group did so before Yoshio continued his story. "Our origins lie in different clans," Yoshio explained while two other Japanese soldiers placed a map on the table.

"Different families and nobles built outside communities. All of these soldiers were recruited and they still have their hearts set on defending these said areas. The Emperor came along and decided it would be best to unify our people. He left me in charge of military affairs. We recently discovered that there were other, more powerful nations who have achieved our same goal. That would be you and the Kaiser here."

"So what exactly are you requesting," asked Hoss in a more serious manner. "The Emperor," Yoshio stated. "Is willing to offer a formal alliance with the Southern Powers. However, we need military support in unifying Japan."

Fuhrer Hoss looked over to Kurt who nodded in approval.

"I think we can work something out," Hoss agreed. Yoshio smiled brightly and nodded. "The Emperor will be pleased that we have allies," he informed proudly.

"Allow me," Anton replied as he gestured for the Reichsführer. "To introduce to you. Reichsführer Heinrich Welinch." Heinrich gave his usually cheerful smile as Hoss continued.

"He is both, head of the SS which is Germany's most elite armed force. And he is also Minister of the Interior."

"How do you do," asked a confident Heinrich. He then noticed a picture on the map he was just handed. The picture depicted several samurai soldiers standing together.

"Oh, is this the enemy," he questioned and Yoshio nodded. "Wow their armor is so colorful! They must be the pinnacle of your culture."

Yoshio nodded once more. "Well," Heinrich sighed, its too bad we have to blow them up." Everyone laughed lightly at this.

"So you agree to help us," asked Yoshio. "Oh sure," Heinrich replied. "When do we get started?"

"I have decided to hold off our attack until a few years from now," Yoshio informed. "We have gained nearly half of our land thanks to several clans that have decided to join us. We hope more will follow suit, but it does not seem likely."

Heinrich looked over the photos and maps before reaching a conclusion. "My SS are ready whenever needed," he finally stated. "The Wehrmacht and Luftwaffe still need to build up, otherwise I'm sure they would be eager to join me," he said as he looked over to Ernest and Albert. The two officers nodded for Heinrich to continue.

"So, when you are ready to make the first advance we will be there," the Reichsführer said confidently.

* * *

_(302AI)_

A lot has happened over the past few years. Yoshio Tanizaki had kept in close contact with the Reich and Austria since their first meeting. They were still not ready to launch their invasion of the different clans in Japan yet.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Anton had come to an agreement. They wanted to symbolize their willingness to cooperate as two allied nations.

They would demonstrate this to the world by occupying the large mass of land in between the two territories. This would be called Anschluss. On the right was Austria, the left Germany, and in the center of it all was Anschluss.

This new territory would be governed by regional governments that acted under both Austrian and German law. It became history's first binary colony.

However, while the situation was very positive. That would change on the first day of December, when Heinrich receives an ominous transmission from Romdeau.

A member of the SS had intercepted it and had sent the contents in an email to the Reichsführer.

Heinrich was reading the message on his monitor when an irate expression possessed his face. He immediately stood up and stormed out of the office.

He walked down the hall quickly and knocked on Anton's door. "Come in," the Fuhrer called out casually.

Heinrich opened the door and stepped inside. Hoss looked up and swiftly took notice into Heinrich's unusually serious expression.

"My Fuhrer," he began. Anton knew something was wrong as Heinrich was a casual person. He and Reginald always called Anton by his first name, but when something serious had come up Heinrich had always used formalities.

"One of my informants has just spotted a rather peculiar transmission from Romdeau," Heinrich explained. "He says it was unintentionally sent it to us."

"What's the problem," Hoss inquired.

Heinrich sighed and glanced to the ground before continuing. "It contains a plan to assassinate you, Ernest, Albert, and I."

Hoss immediately dropped the plastic stylus he had in his hand and the same angered expression that Heinrich had was becoming visible on his face as well.

The Fuhrer paused and placed his hands together as the thought of a way to solve the problems with Romdeau once and for all. "Alright Heinrich," Anton finally replied.

"I am going to leave you in complete control of the situation. You can go about solving this however you see fit. Meanwhile, I'll stay here start communicating with Mosk. We know they have been in strife lately so I think it's time to pick sides."

Heinrich liked what he was hearing. This means he would finally be able to bring his favorite super weapons into the field. He had a lot of them at this point but his favorite was still the Panzer-AD.

* * *

**Location: Romdeau, Neutral Zone**

The SS had the entire dome surrounded. The Panzer-AD was off in the hills with its large barrel aimed high in the sky. It was clearly ready to irradiate this city from existence.

An invasion force was also present. There was a massive force of infantry other armored decisions that the Wehrmacht had provided; even though a single Panzer-AD was all they really needed.

* * *

This was Re-L's first day as the Head of Intelligence. Ironically, intelligence on this situation was well from her reach.

She and Iggy were sitting in the hallway of a random immigration building as they were assigned to interviewing the immigrants that were moving to Romdeau from Mosk for whatever reason.

"This is ridiculous," Re-L growled. "What's wrong," questioned Iggy. "It's not like this job is boring. We've met some pretty interesting people today. And some of them were _handsome_," he teased but Re-L simply huffed as usual.

"I just want to know why half of our docking bays have been blocked off during a huge immigration wave," Re-L stated.

"That is weird," Iggy agreed and crossed his arms. "But your grandfather also had gone through a lot of trouble just to keep us away from our office as well. I'm sure its nothing though."

"Whatever," Re-L sighed and walked over to a nearby door. "We've got one more person on the list. Lets get this over with."

The two stepped back into an interview room where a very timid immigrant sat. This was of course Vincent Law but to Re-L he was still a faceless nobody.

She took her seat on the other side of the table while Iggy leaned against a wall off in the background.

"Okay," Re-L sighed as she looked down towards a few notes she had in her lap. "Name," she asked and lifted an eyebrow at the immigrant.

Vincent turned red slightly and looked away. "I'm Vincent, Vincent Law," he informed. Re-L began writing this down with boredom.

She had decided to make the interview quick as she was more concerned with what was going on in the isolated areas of the docking bay.

"Alright, we're done here," she finally announced and closed her booklet which was constructed out of holographic files.

"That's it," Vincent asked. Re-L stood up but then thought of something. "Actually," she replied.

"You must have walked to our city," she informed. "By any chance, did you see anything unusual on your way here?"

"No," Vincent said with a shake of his head. "I was here overnight. The only thing I found weird was them asking us to move to a different waiting hall in the middle of the night."

"Which area were you stationed in," Re-L questioned. "Uh," Vincent began with a scratch of his head. "Do you mean before or after we were moved?"

"Before," Re-L confirmed. "Re-L," Iggy interrupted. "We probably shouldn't go to those areas if we weren't given permission in the first place."

"Just a moment," Re-L ordered and continued to stare Vincent down which only made him more nervous.

"Holding Hall F13," Vincent finally remembered. "Thanks, welcome to Romdeau," Re-L replied halfheartedly before turning back to her entourage.

"Come on, Iggy," she stated. "I want to see what this is all about."


End file.
